Kamen Rider Musician
by TheSilversmithAlchemist
Summary: This story is follows a guitarist named Kurogane Reppuu who is very passionate about music. One day, he meets a girl named Akane Inosaki who gives him the MusicDriver so he can fight against the Scream, monsters that live off of depression, anger, sadness and heavy metal. This is the story of... Kamen Rider Musician!
1. Gig 1: Beginnings: Take the Stage!

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. My name is TheSilverAlchemist and this is my Kamen Rider fic, Musician. This is also my first ever fanfiction. Before I continue on, I would like to thank "guncannon109" for the cover page and helping me out with Musician. He also writes fanfiction. So if you want to read an amazing Kamen Rider fic, you should check him out! Now, ****I hope you all enjoy it and read more! Now onto disclaimers. ^^**

=== Musician ===

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Kamen Rider! Toei Company does! ^_^**

=== Red ===

***cue Episode Title: Gig.1: Beginnings: Take the Stage, Musician!**

The city of Tokyo was in mass destruction that it had looked like the end of the world was upon them or Armageddon approached. Everyone was in panic as the revival and uprising of the Scream had been upon humanity.

"Haha," laughed the monster who was roaming the vacant streets. "I guess the humans are all weaklings, aren't they?"

He then suddenly heard crying, and it was nearby him too. "Oh, what could that cry be?" asked the monster who had a killer intent.

It scanned his surroundings and he quickly found the source of it. It was a child that was injured under a pile of small debris.

The monster cackled maliciously. "Oh, another human to slaughter…" He destroyed the pile of debris with a quick, but powerful slash. "Hehe, you're so cute I want to kill ya!"

"Back off!" A voice yelled. The monster instantly turned to see a man. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Kurogane Reppuu, the one who's going to kick your ass!" the man roared as he charged towards the monster in rage. It's funny; he didn't really know how he got into this mess. First he met this girl who gave him this belt and suddenly he was supposed to be the one to combat against some evil force. He was never going to be the same again…

\- Yellow -

**Two Days Ago…**

The powerful, forceful waves crashed onto the shore at Shell Cave. The hot sun was practically beating down on the dull sand as the wind picked up. Inside of the cave, a woman was rushing through the cave, in search of something. She was a slim, petite young woman. She had light, wavy, green hair (which was ruffled from the big crash that had just happened) that reaches down to her shoulders with two strands that frame her face and reach down to her shoulders as well as a set of tufts that obscures the majority of her forehead, with the prominent tuft in the middle reaching down to the top of her nose. Her eyes are green and large with long eyelashes and her eyebrows are very thin. She was also wearing a white dress with a pleated skirt, with matching shoes and long white socialite gloves. At the age of eighteen, no one would think that Akane Inosaki, the daughter of the famous Inosaki family that is a family of advanced musicians, would be exploring some cave. Well the reason she was actually here at Shell Cave, where she had heard of a rumor.

As she climbed on a whole pile of rocks, Akane was walking on the second floor of the cave. Looking at all the fishes that occupied the small area, she didn't even expect to notice such a huge hole in the floor. She yelled as she fell down and landed on the ground. It was a big black hole surrounding her as she looked at what was going on around her.

"This is weird," she said. Out of nowhere, a bright light came down from the sky. Akane looked to see a dull, gray belt on a pedestal. Beside it was five colored spirits, with musical symbols on each of them.

"What the?" asked Akane.

"_Hello there, miss," said the respecting red spirit, Aka-Aka, which was based off a Treble Clef sign but in the form of a Dragon. "It's kind of nice to see another visitor pop in. We need your help."_

"What help?" asked Akane, curious.

"_Yes…," said the yellow spirit, Ki-Ki which was based off an Bass clef sign but in the form of a Lion. "We really need your assistance…"_

Akane looked at the two red and yellow musical spirits as they floated toward the gray-coated belt that stood on the pedestal. On the belt were colored music notes. On the right side were blue and black and on the left were pink and yellow and in the middle of the belt was a red music note.

"Well, what can I do to help you guys out?" asked Akane sincerely.

"_We need you to find the successor of Musician that has the spirit, passions, and heart for music," said the blue spirit, Aoi-Aoi which was based off a Quarter note sign but in the form of a frog. "We believe that there's an evil force that is coming to destroy humanity."_

"_And it is important that we do so," said the pink spirit, Mo-Mo which was based off a beamed notes but in the form of a snake, "The world is at stake."_

"What will happen to our world?" asked Akane.

"_If our dear friend Aoi-Aoi's right," said Aka-Aka, "At approximately 12:30pm tomorrow night, a meteor will fall from space and to the ground. Evil beings will arise from that meteor and will want to conquer and destroy the planet. You have no time to waste. You must find us the successor to fend them off."_

"A person that is the successor of… Musician?" asked Akane.

"_Yes," said the black spirit, Kuro-Kuro which was based off an eighth note but in the form of a hawk, "Maybe all of us should go with you."_

Suddenly, Kuro-Kuro started flying around toward Akane, perching itself on her head. But of course, Akane didn't feel anything considering they were spirits.

"_I guess if Kuro-Kuro wants to go, I'll go along," said Aka-Aka._

Kuro-Kuro nodded as he turned toward Akane. Akane looked back. Suddenly, Aoi-Aoi and Ki-Ki ran over toward her. All five colored spirits nodded as they turned towards Akane.

"You all will be fine in my care," Akane said, "Let's go guys."

All of a sudden, flashes of red, yellow, green, black and blue colors appeared around them as they flew into the belt. Akane took the gray belt. The belt began to shine and in a flash, she disappeared back to Tokyo…

=== Blue ===

Our story switches from Akane and the five spirits to the crowded streets of Shibuya where a boy was walking. He was walking around near a train station, having a red Gibson guitar strapped on his back and his guitar case on the floor. "Ugh, I wonder how today is going to be today?"

He was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt with khaki jeans and red boots. He has short black spiky hair and ruby coloured eyes. Around his neck was a heart shaped locket. He was tall enough and he had pale skin. He wore a smile on his face as he stared into the sky with hope.

His name was Kurogane Reppuu. He was also the former guitarist of the famous rock band: The Nightwings. Well you might be wondering why he's on the streets of Tokyo, well there's a simple explanation for that (as Gosei would say). He had left the band without notice after he argued with the band about their horrible and repulsive music change after they had been signed by Gr8 Records. Their manager decided to kick him out of the band after their infighting went out of control. Ever since then, he was on the streets for a week now, playing his guitar for the people to make a decent living on the streets.

He took his guitar from his back and put it in front, reading to play his guitar. "Attention everyone, my name is Reppuu Kurogane, former member of the Nightwings and the song for today is… The Beginning,"

He strummed his guitar a couple of times to prepare his fingers. He then placed his nimble fingers on the strings of his guitar, beginning to strum it expertly.

"**Just give me a reason, to keep my heart beating," **Kurogane sang as he strummed his guitar, but people weren't really listening.

"**To keep my heart beating, don't worry it's safe right here in my arms," **Kurogane sang, **"As the world falls apart around us, all we can do is hold on, hold on."**

"Shut up!" One of the people said as they threw a shoe at him, but he quickly dodged it. Everyone started booing at him and shouting very inappropriate language at the young man.

"Tough crowd today, huh? Guess I'm not getting any money today," Kurogane sighed. He then felt something tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see two officers.

"Excuse me Mr. Reppuu, but this is our third time asking you to leave here," the first officer said.

Kurogane sighed, "But come on, I'm trying to make a living here on the streets by using my only talent: playing guitar and singing, is that so wrong?"

The second officer scowled angrily at him, "But the citizens have been complaining about the noise you are causing and we are just here to fix that."

Kurogane groaned, "Fine, whatever. Sorry my music is such an inconvenience for people."

=== Black ===

After Kurogane hesitantly left the train station, he was walking along the streets with his guitar strapped on his back. He began reflecting on his life. _"My whole life I've always wanted to be a successful guitarist, but now everything's just going down the hill. My old band has changed its ways, everyone despises me… maybe Oto-san was right. I'm not cut out to be a musician."_

As Kurogane walked along the sidewalk full of others, a certain girl bumped into him and the two fell down to the ground.

"What the hell?" Akane said. She then looked in front of herself to see Kurogane on the floor, rubbing his sore head.

"Iteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" said Kurogane while rubbing his hair.

She gasped and blushed as she looked at the boy, _"Oh my god…. That's Kurogane Reppuu, he's so cute…" _she thought to herself.

Kurogane, looked at Akane, smiling. He blushed and turned his head away as he looked at her face. She is so beautiful. He had to control his shy self at once. After clearing his throat, he began to spoke.

"Gomen ne, are you alright?" said Kurogane.

Akane chuckled sheepishly, "No, I'm alright. I should be asking that question actually?"

"No," said Kurogane, "My Otou-san always taught me to always make sure to respectful to a young lady and ask if she is okay first."

"Oh, no I'm alright, really," Akane said innocently. The two lifted themselves off the ground. "My name is Akane Inosaki, nice to meet you!"

"You too, the name's Kurogane Reppuu, also nice to meet you! Wait, aren't you the daughter of the famous Shinichi Inosaki and Sakura Inosaki!"

"Yeah, and you're Kurogane Reppuu, you're a part of that new band: The Nightwings, you guys are so awesome. I love your music and your style, it's so inspiring!"

Kurogane blushed, "I'm sorry to inform you, but I'm no longer a part of the Nightwings, I've left the band because of horrible changes within the group and infighting between us all. I've been on the streets since then and I've been doing… well" Kurogane lied, not wanting her to see him at his lowest.

Akane was surprised at the shocking news, "I'm sorry to hear that, just so you know, you were my favorite member of the band…"

"Yeah," Kurogane said.

Suddenly, Akane's pocket started to shine and then three colors flashed out of her pockets: red, yellow and black, namely Aka-Aka, Ki-Ki and Kuro-Kuro.

"_Akane-chan, who is this young man," Aka-Aka asked._

"His name is Kurogane," Akane introduced.

"_This man looks like a fair candidate for the Music Driver. Maybe you can try to get him to put it on and see if the belt's rust dissolves," Kuro-Kuro suggested._

"But won't that be weird if I just do it out of the blue?" Akane asked.

"_Then ask him first," Ki-Ki replied._

"If you guys say so," said Akane. She then looked at Kurogane who was looking at her like she was a psycho.

She took the rusted belt out of her pocket and tossed it to Kurogane and he caught it with ease. Kurogane looked at it and turned to Akane, "What's this thing?"

Akane looked at him, "Well all I can tell you is that if you don't put on that belt and use its power that the whole world's doomed."

Kurogane eyed Akane, "Well that's really hard for me to believe. I know that things like that have been happening for a long time now, but I'm pretty sure that's stuff is over with."

"What if I tell you that, that belt holds five musical spirits?" asked Akane.

"Well, of course, I would say that you're a nutcase?" answered Kurogane. He then opened his guitar case and took out an orange flyer and gave it to Akane, "Um… I was wondering if you could come to the House of Players tonight,"

"What's the House of Players?" asked Akane, "Also where's it at?"

Kurogane smiled at her, "It's actually really simple, it's in the Chidoya-ki district and in a small house and I'll be performing there. You could come see me perform there if you'd like to that is. My friends are going to be there as well,"

"That's cool," Akane smiled, "Of course I'll be going. I have nothing else better to do anyway; my Kaa-san and Tou-san are in England, doing a tour."

Kurogane chuckled, tossing the gray belt into the air, "Can't wait to see you there, Akane."

=== Pink ===

Later that same night, Akane was at her mansion. After Kurogane had invited Akane to the House of Players, she decided to get all dressed up for the rock gig tonight. Akane was wearing her black jacket, with a yellow t-shirt and with white short and black boots. She had her hair in the form of a ponytail. Next to her was a guy that was wearing a black leather biker jacket, short black hair that was greased to the side, and a red under t-shirt, black jeans and black sneakers. He looked to be about twenty-three.

"So, why are we going to this place in these wretched clothes?" asked the man.

"I already told you, Tsubasa-san," said Akane, "We're going out to a rock gig and we have to be dressed appropriately for it.

"_I wonder how it will be like to go to a rock gig?" asked Ki-Ki._

"_Maybe it's full of people that could be fair candidates to be Musician!" Aoi-Aoi predicted._

"_Let's just enjoy the rock gig, besides that Kurogane fellow is going to be there and that'll determine if he is the new heir to be Musician," Mo-Mo said, cheekily._

The musical spirits were having a grand ol' conversation with one another.

"Where's this rock gig at again?" Tsubasa asked.

"At the Player Hut," answered Akane.

Her butler groaned, "How about we take the RV instead of the limo to the place?"

"Sure, that sounds pretty good, don't wanna attract too much attention to me," Akane said as the two headed downstairs. They opened the door to see a shiny white RV.

"I see you cleaned it thoroughly," commented Akane.

"Well," began Tsubasa, "Well I had to clean it up since I did only buy it off someone while the attack of the Phantoms was going on, it was on sale."

Tsubasa looked over at Akane. Akane smiled as she went to the passenger's seat of the car and Tsubasa went into the driver's seat. The two slid on their seatbelts and Tsubasa inserted the RV keys into the cars and turned it. The engine roared to life. The garage door creaked open and the RV drove off.

"Make a quick right next street," said Akane.

Tsubasa obeyed, as he turned right at the next street they encountered. They were at a huge house with all different cars parked.

"I thought Kurogane said this place was small," said Akane.

Once the two parked the RV, they walked into the house and up the stairs where the main event was happening. Along the way they saw teenagers and adults either drunk, making out, talking, drinking or smoking.

"Wow… this place is… something," Akane smiled uneasily.

"Yeah," said Tsubasa, "I'm pretty sure Madam Inosaki would not want you here in the first place."

"I agree with you," commented Akane.

Tsubasa and Akane approached and opened the silver door entrances. The two walked inside to see a whole crowd of people cheering, clapping and jumping around as they say four people up on the stage. One of the four was Kurogane, who had his infamous red Gibson guitar, and beside him were the two friends he mentioned earlier: Ryuko and Koji. Ryuko was a brunette and her hair reached down to her back and aquamarine coloured eyes. She wore a black tank top and blue pants and black boots. She had two drumsticks in his hands. Beside her was Koji who had short black hair. He had a silver Jesus-on-the-cross necklace on his neck and garnet coloured eyes. He had a blue checkered, collared button up shirt with a blue under t-shirt. He also wore black jeans and black and white sneakers. Lastly, he stood behind the piano.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" cried the announcer. Everyone roared and clapped and yelled joyfully, almost busting Akane's eardrums. "It's time to introduce the newest band at the Players Hut called the Masked Riderz! The members of the band is the greatest guitarist and vocalist in the world, Kurogane Reppuu, Ryuko Hasuma, the fierce drummer with attitude of the band, and lastly, Koji Shinomaru, the baddest pianist in the entire universe!" said the announcer with enthusiasm. "Kurogane, the leader of the Masked Riderz was recently fired by their imbecile manager, who converted the old fun-loving and inspiring band into a heavy metal hand: METALLICA!"

"_What's Metallica?" said Aka-Aka._

"What the hell is Metallica?" asked Kurogane to himself in anger.

"Metallica?" asked Ryuko.

"Metallica?" said Koji.

"Metallica?" repeated Akane.

"Metallica… that name has got to be the worst name for a band in all of music history," chuckled Tsubasa.

On the stage, three men came out of the back. One of the three had red Mohawk hair with black stubble. He had green eyes and a red vest jacket with a black shirt underneath, black jeans and black boots with a guitar around his back. Beside him on the left was a man with a black bass in his hands. He had black hair with purple highlights in his hair. His whole body was littered with tattoos, even his face and neck of skulls, swords and words. He wore black ripped jeans and black sneakers. His nails were painted black and he had black stripes on his bare arms. The last person wore a black Grim Reaper jacket with a flaming pitch-fork going through its eyes and mouth. He had black jeans and a belt with a silver buckle on. He also had black fingerless gloves. He had two black drumsticks in his hands.

"Introducing the members of Metallica are Akashi Kazumi, the bassist, Rin Kururugi, the leader and the new guitarist for Metallica, and lastly, Kyou Nihoji and these are the members of the (idiotic) band of Metallica!" the manager roared, making the audience scream and cheer for the Metallica band. The three friends, including Akane and Tsubasa, as the three prepared their individual instruments.

"Now, it's time to rock!" Rin screamed to the ends of the earth.

Akane and Tsubasa covered their ears as they saw Rin grab the microphone and scream. They all started playing very obnoxiously. The Masked Riderz quickly stuffed their ear plugs in as they began booming their heavy music.

"TOKYO IS DEAD, EVERYONE'S BLOOD IS SURFACING! TOKYO IS COVERED IN BLOOD! EVERYONE IS DYING, WAR IS COMING! DEAD PEOPLE EVERYWHERE, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Rin.

Akane nearly passed out from the blaring noise, "THIS IS NOT EVEN CLOSE TO ACTUAL MUSIC!"

After they stopped their mini-nightmare version of music, the Masked Riderz all began to play. Kurogane started off with his new guitar solo, shocking everyone, including Akane and Tsubasa. After that, Ryuko started playing the drums and Koji began to play the electric keyboard.

Tsubasa stared at the band in wonder as Kurogane began to sing, "The darkness overlapping the humanity's core. Despair is running across the world. But Riderz, we are the warriors who protect mankind! How could the villains be so blind! No matter what happens, we will use every inch of our strength, to make the bad-guys faint! Go Riderz, never give up!"

Suddenly, the five spirits appeared beside Kurogane as he sung.

"_Oh yeah, play Kurogane," cheered Aoi-Aoi._

"_Man this guy puts his heart and soul into his playing," said Ki-Ki._

"_Humans have such great talents," complimented Mo-Mo._

"_You could say that again," Kuro-Kuro said._

The crowd began to roar with happiness and cheer for the Riderz. The new heavy metal band stared at their old band member, Kurogane and the other Riderz.

They began to sang, possibly killing every animal with their wretched sound. "HEAR THE STABBING KNIVES SOARING THROUGH THE NIGHT! FEELING DEATH AND FEAR PEEL YOUR VERY SKIN OFF, AS FIRE BURNING DOWN THE ENTIRE TOWN, WOMAN AND MAN SCREAMING WHILE DYING IN AGONYYYYYYYYY!"

Some of the people began leaving the House of Players. Rin quickly ceased the band's playing and yelled into the microphone angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU ARE GOING?"

"Shut it, heavy metal sucks and is dumb, all it is about is dying, burning, killing and despair with this genre of music," one of the now sober teens said. Tsubasa nodded in agreement as Akane looked at Kurogane. Akashi eyed the two, "You guys leaving like the rest?"

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but I would've stayed if I could hear Kurogane sing," commented Akane, before leaving House of Players with Tsubasa. Kurogane sighed heavily. "Dammit,"

"You can go dude," said Koji.

"Yeah, Kuro-kun," said Ryuko.

"Thanks guys," replied Kurogane as he unplugged his guitar from the speakers and ran off to the two before they left for home like the others. Kurogane ran outside to see Tsubasa and Akane running to their RV.

"Hey you guys," said Kurogane, "I have to ask you two a question,"

"What is it, Kurogane?" asked Akane innocently, while smiling at him.

"How did you like our performance today?" asked Kurogane.

"It sure enough was better than those damned metal weirdos," answered Tsubasa.

Kurogane looked at Tsubasa, "I haven't seen you before. The name's Kurogane Reppuu! Nice to meet you."

Tsubasa looked at him, "Oh, I'm Tsubasa Seijirou, and I'm Lady Akane's loyal butler."

Kurogane's eyes widened, "But you're young, aren't butlers supposed to be like sixty?"

Tsubasa scowled, "Not every butler is overage, okay?"

"Sorry," Kurogane sincerely apologized.

"Oh don't worry about him, you just struck a minor nerve in him," Akane said, "To answer your question, you and you're new band really sounded great today, unlike Metallica, you guys didn't make me want to tear my ears off my head."

Kurogane chuckled, "Thanks, you guys are really kind. My friends Ryuko and Koji like people like you guys."

"Is that so?" Tsubasa asked rhetorically.

Suddenly, Kurogane felt something move around in his pants pocket. Akane and Tsubasa eyes widened, including Kurogane. Just as Ryuko and Koji came outside after Kurogane was taking too long, they saw the gray rusted belt glowing. The five musical symbols on the belt were shining brightly, making Kurogane shield his eyes from the light.

In a few seconds, the gleaming light dispersed, the five saw the five colored spirits, now in chibi form, in front of their eyes.

…

…

….

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled everyone, except Akane, who was just merely shocked.

"What the hell?" asked Kurogane as he looked at the spirits, "Akane, why did ghosts come out of this belt?"

"Hey there buddy, we're not ghosts. We're musical spirits!" said Kuro-Kuro.

"Calm down Kuro-Kuro, they're just surprised by us," argued Mo-Mo.

"Would you two just be quiet?" asked Aoi-Aoi.

"Before we begin speaking and explaining to you five, I would like for you to remain silent. To begin, my name is Aka-Aka and these four are my comrades: Ki-Ki, Aoi-Aoi, Kuro-Kuro, and Mo-Mo. We are five musical spirits that are from Musictopia, a different world full of different musical spirits. We five are special as we are the five that are destined to aid a magnificent and graceful warrior of the dawn, Kamen Rider Musician and combat the enemy: Scream. Our master, which was the former Musician, fought bravely against the Scream, and won. But in a last effort, the Scream used their Escape Overload and escaped Musictopia, but not before killing half of our people and almost killing us, but our master sacrificed himself and died to protect us from death," explained Aka-Aka.

=== Musician ===

"_Damn Scream!" The former Musician roared as he slashed a head banging monster across the chest with his red guitar, "Musictopia, let's take the battle to them!"_

_Currently, the great battle between Musician and Musictopia vs. the Scream was taking place at the moment. Musictopia was in flames as the Scream was practically destroying the planet. But, Kamen Rider Musician was fighting to protect them._

"_Dammit, there is too many of them!" Aka-Aka said as he blasted a red energy blast at two Scream monsters, destroying them._

"_We've been using up too much of our power. I don't think we'll last longer than a few more seconds," said Aoi-Aoi, slashing two Screams across the chest, throwing them into the wall._

"_We have to stop them before our kind is killed!" Kuro-Kuro said barely dodging the attacks._

_The Screams were beginning to surround the six completely. "We have to use our final resort!"_

_The five spirits nodded._

"_Right!" said Aka-Aka._

"_Right!" said Ki-Ki._

"_Right!" said Aoi-Aoi._

"_Right!" said Kuro-Kuro._

"_Right!" said Mo-Mo._

"_Alright guys!" Suddenly, the five spirits combined with Musician's armor transforming into a different form._

_Musician quickly took out his microphone sword and clutched it. "HAAAAH!"_

_His sword charged up and slashed all of the Screams, killing them all with ease. He stood there victorious as the whole swarm of Scream had been dealt with._

"_Game…Over!" Musician said as he had finished off the Scream. The five spirits detached from Musician's armor and Musician's original armor reappeared._

_Musician stared around at the wasteland of Musictopia. Suddenly, he heard two voices. The six turned around to see who the two voices were._

"_You've done well… Musician…" said one of the two mysterious figures. This one was shadowed out, so you guys couldn't see him until later._

"_I'm surprised you managed to defeat our entire army from destroying this garbage dump of a planet!" cackled the other mysterious figure._

_Ki-Ki's eyes twitched violently, "What the hell did you say? You bitch!"_

_The second figure laughed at the yellow spirit. "Wow, did your mother ever tell you to never disrespect women."_

"_Ki-Ki's a girl, if you didn't realize that," Aka-Aka said._

"_Yeah, and you take back what you said about our homeland," shouted Mo-Mo angrily, shooting a pink energy blast at the second figure, but the first one easily blocked the attack with his hand, absorbing the energy. He quickly shot it back at Mo-Mo, but Musician jumped in front and blocked it with his guitar._

_He chuckled, "You two are definitely going to pay for the pain you've caused for my friends and everyone that was killed and died because of you."_

"_I see you still have some fight left in you," the first said. "Then how about we see how much power you still have left?"_

_The two charged towards Musician._

"_Let's go guys, this is the final battle!" Musician said as the five combined with his armor once again, transforming him into his final form. "Let's do this!"_

_Musician stood his ground as it unsheathed it's sword. The three clashed with each other as Musician managed to slash the second figure across the chest and block the first figure's roundhouse kick._

_He kicked one of them in the chest, but the second figure delivered a nice punch to the face, sending him staggering back. Suddenly, he felt a blast come in contact with his body armor, creating sparks off his outfit and sending him to the ground._

_When he looked up he saw the first figure in front of him, cackling ominously, "Come on Musician, I thought you said that you were going to make us pay!"_

_He kicked Musician in the stomach, grinding and crushing his ribcage with each second. "Ahhhhh, you bastard…I'll never let you live," _

"_Come on, master, you can do it," said Mo-Mo._

"_Yeah, don't let that bastard take you down," encouraged Aoi-Aoi._

"_We'll all use our strength to stop them! So don't give up!" said Kuro-Kuro._

"_Well said, family!" said Aka-Aka._

"_Let's kick their asses!" roared Ki-Ki._

_Musician chuckled between gasps of pain and agony, "You're… right guys… let's use our remaining strength… let's use our… ultimate Rider Kick!"_

_With that, Musician summoned enough strength and lifted the monster's foot off of him and threw with into the second figure, making the two collapses hard on the hard ground._

_Musician barely stood up, but he shook off the horrible feeling he had in his chest. "Let's go guys! This is the final attack!"_

_He quickly drew a rainbow colored, containing the colors of the spirits: red, yellow, blue, black and pink. He strummed it across on the MusicDriver. He began to spin into the air, until he stopped at a certain point. He then extended his leg and held his hand out as he prepared to launch the kick right into the two._

"_You bastards, this is your demise! Let's rock!" Musician flew down with grace and swiftness and crashed through the two figures, going right through their chests and sticking the landing. A huge explosion occurred behind Musician as he said his victorious words, "Game Over!"_

_The five spirits separated from Musician once again. The six looked around. "Guys… we've finally won the battle."_

…

…

…

"_YEAH!" Kuro-Kuro cried, "We actually won! I can't believe it,"_

"_I gotta admit, I'm kind of surprised we did it," said Aoi-Aoi._

"_But at the cost of our families…" Ki-Ki said while sobbing lightly, choking on the words._

_Aka-Aka went to comfort her, "It'll be alright, Ki-Ki. We'll focus on rebuilding Musictopia and producing more kind."_

"…_All of those innocent people…" said Mo-Mo._

_Musician looked at the five spirits. Underneath his helmet, he was sad for them, "It's going to be just fine…"_

_Suddenly, the six heard the sound of a blast. They quickly whipped around to see a huge green blast approaching them at an alarming rate. It was the two figures, who were using their last resort: Escape Overload!_

"…_Before we leave… we're going to kill you all and those broken planet!" roared the first figure._

_It was aimed at the five spirits. Musician saw this and quickly reacted on his own instinct, doing the only thing he could do…_

_He ran with his remaining speed and took the blast, protecting his five friends from dying. Once the blast was over, it had almost destroyed their entire planet and it left the five spirits stunned. They all stared at Musician, who had, unfortunately, taken the blast. Musician's helmet was torn off, revealing half of his face, which was bleeding. It also revealed he had silver hair. His entire body was broken and bleeding horribly. He turned weakly, to look at the five spirits. He smiled at them, "I'm sorry guys,"_

_He fell to the ground, hard. His breathing pattern was slowing down by the second._

_The five spirits looked down at their dying master._

"…_No…no...NO!" yelled Ki-Ki._

"_WHY WOULD YOU TAKE THE HIT FOR US?!" yelled Kuro-Kuro angrily and sadly._

"_Damn you two… Master, don't die, please!" yelled Mo-Mo._

"_Master, dammit, I can't believe we got so careless," cried Aka-Aka, slamming his claws into the ground._

"…_Master, we were… supposed to… rebuild…Musictopia together," Aoi-Aoi stated between sobs._

_Musician smiled at them, "You guys have to… find… the next Musician… the Scream will be… returning in nine years… I won't you to seek someone… named Kuro…" He coughed up some blood as he knew he was about to pass. He had to hurry and say his last words._

"_Dammit… I can't believe we got this far and… when we thought we were going… to win… they surprised us with their escape tactic… but… I'm really glad... my friends are alive," He said weakly._

"_Don't leave us!" sobbed Ki-Ki with Aka-Aka hugging her tightly._

_Aoi-Aoi was lost in despair._

_Kuro-Kuro was in deep shock, "DAMMIT!_

_Mo-Mo hugged Kuro-Kuro tightly._

"_Don't cry… you guys… hey, I'm going to have to… go soon. I just want you to know… that I'm… going to be in a… better place… just doing whatever you can… to defeat the Scream once… and for all… goodbye… my f-f-friends…" Musician coughed up a little more blood. He looked up into the bleak sky and took his last breath before he smiled widely. Right there, in front of his friends, he died with his eyes open and with a smile on his face._

_Aka-Aka stared in disbelief at what had just conspired, "…Master…wake up… come on…"_

"_M-M-MASTER!" Aoi-Aoi cried into the air as rain began to pour down hard on the barren wasted planet._

"_NO! NO! THOSE SCREAM ASSHOLES! NO! NO!" roared Kuro-Kuro as he started sobbing uncontrollably at the loss of their dearest friend._

"_MASTER, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!?" yelled Mo-Mo. "WE LOVE YOU!"_

_All Aka-Aka could do was sit there in disbelief. He couldn't believe that they were so closed to winning, but then they had lost in just a second. It had happened so fast. His eyes welled up with tears as his head became dizzy. He had just lost all of his kind and his greatest friend, except for his other four friends. His home planet was destroyed. He knelt his head down into the ground as he began to sob violently as thunder struck loudly._

_That's when he felt a hand touch his head. He looked up to see the spirit of Musician. "Don't cry, Aka-Aka. Don't forget my dying wish. I need you to pull yourself together as their leader and find the next candidate for the MusicDriver. Now take it off of my body and leave your planet and go to Earth. There is where you will find him,"_

_Aka-Aka was staring at the spirit in awe, "…But… at this moment… I don't think I can pull myself together as the leader… it's like my heart just got ripped out of my chest… I just don't know if I can do it…"_

"_I already told you. Take the Driver and go to Earth, but to do that you have to raise their spirits and make them happy. I know you can do it. My time that God gave me is up. See ya buddy, and tell the others I said hi."_

_With that, the spirit of Musician flew up into the bleak sky and disappeared into thin air, leaving shiny white feathers floating down. The sky turned sunny as the rain and thunder stopped._

_Aka-Aka made his way to Musician's dead body and carefully took off the MusicDriver, which had now become rust since the user was now deceased._

_He looked at the other four spirits, "Let's go… Musician gave us his dying wish… we must fulfill it before Scream's return."_

_Ki-Ki looked at Aka-Aka and found newfound hope somehow, "But where are we going?"_

"_Earth, of course,"_

=== Red ===

"_Master…" mourned Ki-Ki, remembering the tragic event that took place in the past._

"_Those Scream scum, it'll be alright Ki-Ki," said Aoi-Aoi._

"This sounds like a loud of bullcrap," replied Ryuko. "Do you guys really believe this for one second?"

"_Shut up, you just don't know what happened to us do you?" Kuro-Kuro yelled angrily._

Koji covered Ryuko's mouth, "I apologize for my friend's mouth. She has intendance to not believe certain things like this,"

"I'll admit this is hard to believe," Tsubasa said. "Not to offend you spirits,"

"_No, no. We understand, this does sound like a quite far-fetched story," Aoi-Aoi admitted._

"_Anyways, to finish up the story," began Aka-Aka, "Due to our previous master's death and Scream's escape, we have to find the next successor of Musician who will fight against the Scream once they are reawakened tomorrow… and we think it may be you, you Kurogane might just be our new partner," finished Aka-Aka._

"_Yeah, you're basically like the old master," said Ki-Ki. "We think you'll be the right fit for it,"_

Akane looked over at Kurogane. He was having a hard time taking in all of this sudden information about becoming some warrior and stopping evil from destroying mankind. It was all too much for him already.

"_I can already tell you are going to be a great successor. I like you Kurogane, you have a really great voice and perfect guitar skills. I can't wait to battle alongside you," said Aoi-Aoi._

"Master… partner... Musician?" Kurogane said, looking at the spirits.

"_Yes!" said Mo-Mo. "Master!"_

Koji looked at Ki-Ki, "So you are a spirit!"

"_Yeah," answered Ki-Ki._

Koji stared at her, "Just to be clear, what gender are you spirits? Are you like genderless like Pokémon or something else.

Ryuko stared at Koji, "Don't ask such questions? You sound like a pervert!"

"How?" asked Koji as he still checked out Ki-Ki. Aka-Aka saw this and jumped between Koji and Ki-Ki.

"_How about you stop staring at my wife...?" asked Aka-Aka as he glared angrily at Koji, making him step back with fear._

"Sorry, I was just curious," Koji answered.

"Well curiosity killed the cat," Tsubasa shot back.

"Nice," said Ryuko. "Now anyways what else do you spirits have to tell us?"

Kurogane stared at the five spirits and then at Akane, "Akane, I swear, there definitely be a good explanation for what is happening here."

Aoi-Aoi answered to Kurogane, _"We will explain on Akane's behalf. Our friend Ki-Ki here, has prophesized to us that a meteor will crash down on to Earth tonight. And terrible things could happen to your people like ours!"_

"What kinds of things?" Akane asked.

"_Something severely bad, like the other evil that struck Earth: Greeed, Imagin, Phantoms, Inves…" answered Mo-Mo._

"So, why are you five here?" asked Kurogane.

"_Well, Kurogane, to answer your question," began Aki-Aki, "Akane summoned us from our Hall of the Musical Spirits, where she found us,"_

"Hall of the Musical Spirits?" asked Tsubasa, alongside Kurogane, Koji and Ryuko. Tsubasa stared angrily at Akane, "What did Madam and Sir Inosaki tell you about going to these types of weird and mysterious places?"

"I'm deeply sorry, Tsubasa, but my parents aren't here, are they?" argued Akane.

Koji then turned once he heard the name 'Inosaki'. "Wait… you're… Akane Inosaki, famous piano player and daughter of musical prodigy Shinichi and Sakura…"

Akane deadpanned, "I'm not that big of a deal… am I?"

Koji ran up to Akane and started shaking her hands and kissing her knuckles. Tsubasa reacted on instinct and grabbed Koji away from Akane and put him in a strong headlock that no one could get out of.

Ryuko smiled at Tsubasa, "You're pretty strong, aren't you?"

Koji groaned as he looked up at Tsubasa, "Oh and you're Akane's young, strong and sturdy bodyguard and butler, Tsubasa Nozomi. You, young fellow, are a major legend in the bodyguard and butler business.

Tsubasa replied, "Thanks kid, I'm glad I have such a great fan. Akane, you alright?"

He got no reply.

He turned to look at her. She was pretty pissed at him, "Could you please let the boy go, you need to lighten up on your duties a little."

Tsubasa glared, "Well I can't just ignore my duties. I'm going to be held accountable if anything terrible happens to you on my watch and your parents will fire me in a matter of seconds. I can't risk that happening."

"Well just lighten a little, okay? And that's a direct order," Akane added.

Tsubasa huffed, "Sure, Lady Inosaki."

Kuro-Kuro jumped into the air, _"So we finally found a great candidate to be Kamen Rider Musician!"_

"KAMEN RIDER!" yelled everyone, except the spirits.

"Wait a second, are you telling me I stumbled upon spirits who chose me to seek out a Kamen Rider?" asked Akane. Tsubasa growled angrily at Akane, releasing Koji of the painful hold.

"That's not a good thing, you know, Akane?" roared Tsubasa. "You just got yourself, including all of us in something that could lead to our deaths."

"Don't talk to her like that, dude," Koji said, placing a hand on Tsubasa's shoulder. Tsubasa snapped around and twisted his hand. Koji cried in pain.

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up, just don't hurt me," Koji said as he ran away from Tsubasa and hid behind Ryuko and Kurogane.

"Lead to our deaths?" asked Akane.

=== Blue ===

As Kurogane, Akane, Koji, Ryuko, Tsubasa and the other five musical spirits were talking, at around 12:25am, Rin, Akashi, and Kyou were all sitting in the vacant park on the grass, eating and drinking till they were drunk. Rin smashed the top off the bottle and chugged a bottle of Bud Light and munched on a turkey and cheese sandwich, "Those freaking bastards!"

"Yeah," said Kyou, "Dumbass Kurogane just had to leave the band and form another band with his other dumbass friends. The only reason they cheered for their band was because Kurogane had the former glory of the Nightwings, and those two other members from our band, those imbeciles!"

"The manager said they couldn't get there on time. Some family business or whatever," Akashi said dryly, "They should've just blown off their stupid plans and came to the gig like we did."

Out of nowhere, they saw something and looked up into the night sky. An unidentified silver thing came flying straight toward the trio. The Metallica members quickly dispersed and ran for safety from the object. Once the silver thing struck the Earth, a massive shockwave occurred. The three members yelled in pain as the shockwave shot through their body, changing their DNA and transforming their body structure.

Rin had transformed into a red metallic monster, with red armor and a metallic breastplate and red armored legs. There were spiked red bracelets on his wrists and on his back were two twin, blood-red swords. On his shoulders were black spikes and his eye colors were pitch black. His new name was Red Wrecker.

Kyou transformed into a black gorilla type monster with wires coming out of his back. On his stomach was a stereo and he had megaphone in his hand and headphones on his ears. His new name was Shocksounder.

Akashi transformed into a green metallic electrical robot with mechanical arms and legs and a body. He had an electrical glove on his right hand so he could deliver killer shock attacks. On his back was a built in jetpack. His new name was Electrod.

Once the shockwave hit them and changed their bodies, their brain was implanted in a message saying 'I, Arfoine, will be arriving on Earth in a few hours. If you didn't know, if you have been hit with the shockwave, your body has been transformed and you have gained imaginable power. I command you as your master to wreak havoc in Tokyo, and finally, make everyone face the power of heavy metal music. Our mission is to hunt and make people surrender to our music, resulting in them turning into Headbangers, leading to us creating a gigantic army to conquer all of Earth. Fulfill this mission without fail or else you will be severely punished.

"It seems we have gained powers…" said Red Wrecker as it drew its twin swords. "This is great. We will be able to destroy Kurogane and his dumb band, The Masked Riderz… this is going to be so great."

Red Wrecker laughed manically.

=== Pink ===

The next day, the danger began. People were relaxing while talking, when Red Wrecker, Shocksounder and Electrod attacked and began to attack innocent people, killing some of them. Shocksounder pressed a button on his stereo belly and activated a shrill and obnoxious sound that exploded some buildings and houses.

"What the hell is going on around here?" asked Kurogane as he came rushing outside of the Inosaki Mansion, with Ryuko and Koji. The rusted Music Driver came floating out of Kurogane's pants pocket. The five spirits appeared alongside the three bandmates.

"_This is exactly what I predicted would happen," said Ki-Ki._

"So," said Kurogane.

"_We need to get Akane," said Mo-Mo._

"She's asleep," answered Ryuko.

"_I'll go get her," replied Aoi-Aoi._

Suddenly, the three turned around to see Red Wrecker look at him with a grin plastered on his face.

"So, Kurogane, what do you think about me now, huh?" Red Wrecker asked as he moved a step closer to them.

Red Wrecker took out his twin swords; he delivered a powerful air slash, throwing Kurogane into Ryuko and Koji into the mansion's fountain. Kurogane saw that he was on top of Ryuko. He saw this and lifted his face off, while blushing hard. "G-Gomen ne… I'm sorry, Ryuko,"

Ryuko blushed, "No, it's alright. But we have to focus on that freak over there."

Kurogane turned around and looked to see Red Wrecker slowly approaching them.

"This is what happens when you disrespect our band and betraying us!" Red Wrecker said.

"Betraying? Wait are you… Rin-san?" asked Kurogane.

Suddenly, a certain white RV rushed forward, smashing into Red Wrecker, knocking him into a nearby tree. The door slid open.

Akane reached out her hand so the three could get in. "Hurry!"

Kurogane nodded as the three ran inside and drove off.

"Dammit," growled Red Wrecker, "You bumbling fools!"

Shocksounder and Electrod appeared by Red Wrecker, "Let's chase down that RV."

=== Black ===

Meanwhile, the RV were driving on the crowded streets. Aka-Aka was floating around Kurogane's body as Tsubasa drove.

"Where is the belt again?" asked Akane.

"In my pocket," Kurogane answered, "What do you want me to do?"

"You are going to have to fight," answered Akane. Suddenly, they saw Red Wrecker appearing in front of the RV and throwing them into a tree. The airbags popped. In a few seconds, everyone slipped out of the car.

"Haha," said Red Wrecker, "It's nice to see all of you once again."

"Who are you?" asked Koji, "And what are you doing here?"

"We're Scream," answered Shocksounder, "That silver meteor that crashed gave us new powers and we were given a mission to destroy Musician and make everyone see the true, raw power of heavy metal music. Did I forget to mention our master Arfoine is also coming?"

_Ki-Ki cringed at the name of 'Arfoine', "So it seems… Arfoine is returning so soon…"_

"_That bastard…" growled Aoi-Aoi._

"_I can't wait to grind his face in with my claws," roared Kuro-Kuro._

Ryuko stood in front of her friends, "Oh really?"

Electrod looked at them, "Yes… wait… you're from Kurogane's new band aren't you?"

"Yeah," said Ryuko, "You guys were pretty stupid to drive away Kurogane."

"Learn to shut up," barked Red Wrecker. Red Wrecker rose his twin swords to try to strike Ryuko, but Kurogane jumped in and grabbed the blades and roundhouse kicked Red Wrecker, making him stagger back. Red Wrecker screeched at the pain in his stomach. Electrod went to attack and shot electric in their direction, but Tsubasa dodged and punched Electrod in the face and elbowed him in the chest. Electrod fell backwards.

"Shocksounder," said Red Wrecker, "Electrod, let's finish them."

Koji stood up, "I don't know you're doing this for, but you can't just go harming others for foolish reasons."

"Yeah," said Akane, "No matter what type of music, it shouldn't bring destruction, it should bring love and happiness."

"Guys, I don't think these guys would understand any of that," said Kurogane.

As Kurogane, Koji and Ryuko gave them a piece of their mind, the rusted rider belt came out of Kurogane's pocket and into his hand, gently.

"_I think we've finally found a beyond worthy successor," Aka-Aka said._

"_Yeah!" said Mo-Mo._

"_It's time for you to go kick some Scream ass!" Kuro-Kuro said._

"_Agreed," Aoi-Aoi said._

"_We've fulfilled Master's dying wish," Ki-Ki said, happily._

_Aka-Aka slithered around Kurogane, "Kurogane, follow my instructions clearly…place the belt on your waist."_

Kurogane looked at the rusted rider belt and took a deep breath. "…Here goes nothing…"

Kurogane laid the belt on his waist, which expanded across like a belt. The gray rust on the belt broke off and played a harmonic tune. The belt was now revealed to be a red belt with black stripes, with a guitar circle and strings in the middle. On the belt were colored music notes. On the right side were blue and black and on the left were pink and yellow and in the middle of the belt was a red music note. On the right side of the MusicDriver, there were five colored guitarpicks in this order: pink, yellow, red, blue, and black. On the left side of the belt, there was a golden one that was used for Musician's Rider Kick and the last colored ones were used to access Weapons.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"That's awesome, I want one!" said Koji.

"Whoa!" Ryuko cheered.

"Wow," said Akane.

"I-I-I'm actually speechless…" Tsubasa said.

"_Next, you grab the red guitarpick on the right side and strum a simple tune, rip it forward then backwards. Then say 'Henshin!'" explained Aka-Aka._

Kurogane said, "Let's Rock!" he then grabbed the red guitarpick from the right side and did what Aka-Aka said and strummed a harmonic tune and when he finished the simple, but graceful tune, drew it forward and backward again, like he originally started. He looked at the three enemies with a furious look in his eyes.

"Henshin!"

**GUITAR FORM!**

Kurogane's body began to be covered in armor. His armor was crimson red and he had his signature red Gibson guitar strapped to his back. His helmet visor had green bug-like eyes with a musical note on it, which was based on a Treble Clef. He had red boots with golden stripes and red gloves with golden rims. On the top of his helmet laid a silver, sleek X.

"It's time to rock out, wouldn't you say?" Kurogane said his catchphrase.

Everyone looked stunned at Kurogane. He had become Kamen Rider Musician.

"…A-A-A Kamen R-Rider," Koji stammered.

"Control yourself there," Akane laughed.

Tsubasa mouth gaped open, "I can't believe I'm actually seeing a Kamen Rider in person!"

Ryuko laughed, "Close your mouth, Tsubasa. Flies will get in your mouth."

Musician looked at his armor in shock and disbelief, "Wow… I'm really a Rider! Like the ones I see on TV!"

"Awesome!" Koji cried.

"Splendid, Kurogane!" Akane cried.

Red Wrecker looked at Musician, "Oh no… oh dammit… we can't let you survive Kurogane… even if you have the powers of a Rider!"

"Come and get some!" Kurogane taunted them.

Electrod started running as he started shooting lightning bolts at Musician, who quickly unsheathed his red Gibson guitar which blocked the blast. It had appeared his guitar had turned to hard steel in this form.

"This is sweet!" Musician swung his guitar down, slashing Electrod against his chest, creating sparks and throwing him to the ground, "Beat that!"

Suddenly, he was interrupted as Shocksounder blasted a huge blast from his stereo, nearly busting his eardrums out, including the others. The sound knocked Musician to the ground as people started running away, screaming in terror as they saw the fight going on.

"MONSTERS!" screamed a man as he ran for his life.

"RUN! AHH!" screamed an elderly woman.

Electrod heard this and went to cause terror, but Tsubasa jumped in front of him and punched him in the stomach. Electrod cried in pain.

"Back away from the people," scowled Tsubasa.

"Go Tsubasa-senpai, you are so awesome!" Koji cried out loud.

Tsubasa rolled his eyes.

Musician strummed a tune on his guitar and shouted, "Guitar Wave! Let's Rock!"

His guitar blasted an energy wave at Red Wrecker, blasting him backwards with ease. He then charged towards him, turning his guitar around and raising it into the air, then slashing it across Red Wrecker's chest, making sparks fly. He screamed at the contact. The two began to clash together with their weapons, trading hits on each other.

Tsubasa was talking care of Electrod at the moment. He jumped into the air and delivered a solid kick and sent him flying with ease. Electrod got up in seconds and started blasting electric attacks. He dodged them and came to punch him in the face, but Electrod dodged swiftly and made his wires wrap around him and throw him into a tree. Tsubasa groaned in pain. Akane looked worriedly.

"Dammit… what should I do?"

Shocksounder was the last to join in the battle and help out Red Wrecker. He started punching Musician in the chest with all his might, making Musician fall and double over on the ground.

Red Wrecker kicked him across the face and in the stomach. Musician struggled to get up.

"This is just too hilarious!" Red Wrecker laughed at the sight of the weak Musician. "I guess it's going to be quite easy to take care of you quickly!"

Suddenly, Red Wrecker felt a pole go right through his shoulder. He roared in pain as he stumbled back, clutching his bleeding shoulder. He turned to see who had done this. It was Akane.

"Two on one isn't fair, is it?" Akane chuckled.

"Why you little!" barked Red Wrecker. Before he could start walking, he heard someone say.

"Guitar Smash! Let's Rock!"

He turned around to see Musician about to slam the flaming guitar across his chest. Once it came in contact with Red's body, he screamed.

Red Wrecker lay weak on the ground. Musician chuckled.

Tsubasa had finally gotten free after slipping through the wires. As soon as he was free, he hit the ground running and punched Electrod in the face and kicked him. Lastly, he headbutted him, shocking him…

"This'll teach you not to mess with Tokyo, you Scream monsters!" Tsubasa did a successful screw kick and knocked Electrod to the ground.

"Ha," said Tsubasa, "We'll never bow down to your disgusting heavy metal!"

"Pitch Perfect!" roared Shocksounder, sending a piercing wave at Musician, who simply ran through its attack like it was nothing. He then punched him twice in the stomach, then slashed him with his guitar, sending him to the ground with the other two monsters. Somehow, Red Wrecker got off the ground.

"No, dammit, we just obtained these new powers and we've been defeated by our old friend. You know, you just entered the battle between our bands and Scream. Just know that we will have our revenge one day," said Red Wrecker weakly.

The three weak warriors disappeared without a trace. Kurogane sighed as he took off his MusicDriver and made his armor vanish, revealing his human self. He slid the MusicDriver into his pocket.

"That…was…amazing!" said Akane, "You really kicked butt for your first fight. Music power is so great!"

"Yeah," smiled Kurogane, looking at everyone, "Aka-Aka?"

He turned to see the red Dragon spirit floating beside him.

"_Kurogane… you really outdid yourself," smiled Aka-Aka, "Great job…Master…"_

Kurogane smiled sheepishly, "You know you don't have to call me Master. You can call me Kurogane, which I prefer."

"_Sure, we'll call you Kurogane if you'd like," Aka-Aka laughed._

Everyone laughed.

Kurogane looked up into the sky, while holding his silver locket necklace, "Dad… I hope you see me… I'm evolving right before your eyes… aren't I…"

Akane looked at Kurogane, "Hey, Kurogane, are you alright?"

"…Oh… yeah, yeah, I was just thinking to myself. You know so much has happened and I'm supposed to be a Kamen Rider," Kurogane lied, laughing it off.

"Yeah," Akane smiled back. Of course, she knew something was wrong with him, but she would talk to him about it later, right now was a time for celebration.

=== Yellow ===

As Kurogane and the others were celebrating their first win, Red Wrecker, Shocksounder and Electrod were seen walking into a mountain area near Tokyo. They scanned the area. They looked to see a creature that was had a silver rock body and he was wearing a black robe. He had green cracks going through its body. He also had sharp claws.

"Glad to see you three got the memo?" smiled the creature.

"Are you Master?" asked Electrod.

"I'm the one that gave you your Scream bodies," he explained, "My name is Arfoine, your Master. I am the one who transformed your bodies into what they are now. I am your manager if you'd like to say instead of Master."

"Manager!" said the three in unison.

Arfione stood up from the ground; he could see the faces of Red Wrecker, Shocksounder and Electrod. He stared at them, "So, how did your first terror go? Did you wreak havoc in the name of metal?"

"Yes, Manager," answered Red Wrecker, "However, it was disturbed by our former band member who is now Kamen Rider Musician."

"Musician?! He's returned!" Arfione roared.

Shocksounder nodded, "Yeah…"

Arfione clenched his hands together, "To think that those pesky spirits have actually found a new candidate to become Musician… I swear I will defeat him and give him a slow, painful death. In the name of heavy metal! Yeah, together, we will destroy Earth and we will make Metallica number one in the world of music and people will bow to us as the rulers!"

=== Musician ===

(The last image becomes still as the screen is covered with five guitar picks. Then scene then shifts to show us the next episode)

**NEXT TIME ON: KAMEN RIDER MUSICIAN!**

**Kurogane, not being used to his powers, has trashed Akane's room for him, highly upsetting her. To make it up to her, Koji and him get a job at an odd jobs company. But there, he finds an anti-social boy is making friends with a Scream monster and forming a fake bond so that he can claim him as a part of Arfione's army. How can he stop the monster without hurting the boy? Found out on the next episode of Kamen Rider Musician!**


	2. Gig 2: Meetings: Fake Bonds Part I

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! It's TheSilverAlchemist here! I'm back again! ^_^ Here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it because I really enjoyed writing it. Before I move on, give your thoughts in order for me to see your thoughts. Now onto the usual disclaimer!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kamen Rider!**

* * *

Two days after Kurogane obtained the MusicDriver and transformed into Musician and fought against his old bandmates, turned monster: Red Wrecker aka Rin, Shocksounder aka Kyou and Electrod aka Akashi and won, Akane let Kurogane live with her and Tsubasa in the Inosaki Mansion since he was homeless, including Ryuko and Koji, which Tsubasa reluctantly agreed to.

Kurogane and Koji had gotten the guest room which was extremely larger than they expected. It was like the size of a man cave, no, that was an understatement, it was like a penthouse. Their room was littered with comic books, music notebooks, two large Queen Size beds, wall pictures of girls in skimpy, revealing bikinis (those were Koji's, Kurogane was more of a gentleman and less of a pervert), a Foosball table, old arcade machines that were in quite perfect condition, and a dartboard. On Kurogane's side, he had a whole collection of different types of guitars and a perfectly handcrafted ukulele on his best, which he played to ease his mind to sleep and three record albums on the wall that contained his favorite songs from his favorites band: The Beatles. On Koji's side of the room, Koji had a collection of pianos and both of them had two soda machines and snack machines. Each of the boys had desks and new laptops, an enormous red sofa, a swimming pool and Jacuzzi in their rooms and a large Flat screen TV on the wall. It was like a boy's heaven in there.

At the moment Kurogane was writing a new song for his band: The Masked Riderz to perform at the House of Players tomorrow night. He was still stuck on the chorus and Koji was annoying him to no end.

"Come on, Kurogane, for the last time, can I please use your belt, just one time alright," Koji pleaded as he tried to snatch the Music Driver from Kurogane, who was strumming on his guitar, writing a new song for their band. Kurogane, of course, wasn't budging, "Just once…will you please…?"

"I already said no, Koji, this is my rider belt, not some plastic toy. This is the key to fending off the Scream and I think you can't use it anyways," Kurogane stated as he plucked the strings on his guitar.

He began to sing, "I was down in the dump, didn't know what to do. I was defeated, couldn't even see the blind truth. "

He stopped singing once he heard Koji groaning loudly. Koji was pretty pissed that he couldn't put on Kurogane's MusicDriver and try it out, but then an idea popped into his devious head.

Koji pretended like he was going to go get a comic book near Kurogane and quickly snatched Kurogane's MusicDriver and looked at it in wonder and excitement, "Sugoi…I can't believe this…"

"Oi, Koji! What did I just say to you?" Kurogane roared as he leapt up out of his seat and went to tackle Koji to ground for the Driver.

Koji put it behind him and moved out of the way; letting Kurogane trip and fall onto the soft carpet that cushioned his hard fall.

"It's too late Kurogane! Henshin…!" Koji shouted, placing the MusicDriver on his waist. Of course, it didn't appear around his waist after he slammed it on his waist.

"Huh, what the hell… c'mon, is this thing is broken or defective?!" Koji shouted loudly as he kept placing the MusicDriver on his waist, but it was futile.

"Just give it to me Koji!" Kurogane shouted, snatching the MusicDriver back from Koji, "Do I have to repeat it again, this is not a toy. The Driver is supposed to be used by the rightful user of it, which it recognized it was me," Kurogane stated as he carefully placed the MusicDriver on his waist, and the belt worked on the first try.

"Mou… I want to be a Kamen Rider like you," Koji said as he jumped backwards on his messed up bed.

Kurogane sat back in his spinning chair near his desk, "Koji, look dude, I'm sorry, but do you know how serious it is to be a Rider?"

"Yeah… you're right," Koji admitted as he picked up his signature bass and started playing it. "You know… maybe I can watch you transform; don't worry, it'll just be one time," Koji asked nicely, thinking about how cool it would be to see Kurogane transform into Musician in front of him.

"No, Kurogane. I don't want to play with the Driver. Besides the spirits are asleep and Aka-Aka wouldn't want me to be playing around like that with the belt," Kurogane said.

"Come on dude," Koji asked as he stopped playing his bass, looking up at Kurogane, "Just once, it won't kill you."

Kurogane really needed to finish this song and Koji just wouldn't let him. He sighed as he agreed to it, "Fine, fine, just once and you have to stop bugging me so I can finish our song, deal?"

Koji's face lit up with glee, "Sure, sure, just transform already! Go Kamen Rider Musician!"

Kurogane chuckled at Koji, "Fine… but don't be so loud… you are going to wake up the spirits,"

"Whatever," Koji whispered happily.

Kurogane drew his MusicDriver and placed it on his waist, letting it extend all the way around his waist. He grabbed his red guitarpick from the left side of the belt and flipped it into the air like Eiji does from **Kamen Rider OOO**. He caught it with ease with his left hand and looked at Koji with a serious face, "Let's Rock!"

Kurogane strummed a harmonic tune and slid the red guitarpick forward and cried, 'Henshin!' and then he pulled it back and transformed into Kamen Rider Musician.

**GUITAR FORM!**

He cracked his knuckles and neck as he prepared to say his catchphrase, "It's time to rock out, wouldn't you say?"

Koji squealed in excitement. He felt like he was about to pass out from the excitement that built up within him.

"You're so awesome, Kurogane!" Koji said as he jumped up and down around Kurogane. Koji was such a child…

Musician chuckled. "Well since I'm in my armor, maybe I could play around for a little bit!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit. Relax a little," Koji encouraged as he admired Musician's crimson red armor.

"Yeah," Musician unsheathed his red Gibson guitar and started swinging it around, "Red Wrecker… prepare to meet your end with the power of music! Hi-yah!"

Musician began thinking of his first fight with Red Wrecker, Shocksounder and Electrod. He started swinging the guitar around and slashing thin air. He then imagined Red Wrecker was about to slash him, and he dodged it and kicked him, in reality, mistakenly kicking Koji, knocking him to the ground. Musician was too busy air fighting to notice him on the floor, unconscious upon contact with Musician's foot.

Musician did several backflips, knocking over the desk that held their comic books, splattering them all on the floor and breaking the desk.

He then flipped the guitar in front of him and strummed, "Guitar Wave! Let's Rock!" Upon saying that, he knocked over Koji's treasured posters, smashing some of them. He then rose his foot up and then slammed it down in front of him, smashing half of his guitar collection. He then dodged an imaginary electric blast and hit their large Flat screen TV, leaving a huge hole in it. Lastly, he drew the golden guitarpick from the right side and he strummed it across on the MusicDriver. He began to spin into the air, until he stopped at a certain point. He then extended his leg and held his hand out as he prepared to launch the kick right into the two.

"Let's rock!" Musician flew down with grace and swiftness and crashed through the door to their room, going right it and sticking the landing. A huge explosion occurred he smashed a hole through their door as he said his victorious words, "Game Over!"

Musician laughed. He had won the battle and defeated the monstrous trio… or so he thought. He withdrew the MusicDriver and his armor vanished and reverted back to his normal human form.

"Well, are you happy now Koji?" asked Kurogane.

He got no reply.

"Koji…Koji, why aren't you…?" Kurogane turned around to see Koji on the floor, unconscious and the room basically ruined because of him. Kurogane's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh… no… Akane's going to kill me. Then Tsubasa's going to revive me and kill me another time!" Kurogane began to panic as he thought of ways to hide this from Akane.

"Oi vey… I mind as well dig my grave now," sighed Kurogane. He came up with nothing.

* * *

After Musician's first battle with the heavy metal band trio, Ryuko decided to move in with Akane. Today, Akane had helped Ryuko unpack and set up her side of the room. She had to admit, she was happy with the product. She smiled at Akane.

"Well, we're finally finished setting up your side," Akane stated as she smiled at Ryuko.

The room was large as Kurogane and Koji's room, if not larger. There room had two bunk beds. The first one was where Akane and Ryuko slept and the other one is where they kept Ryuko's empty boxes. They had a master closet that they could just walk in and access a whole library of clothing, kind of like the **Gaia Library**. There were two desks, both of them containing Akane's laptop and Ryuko's laptop. They had a huge mirror and a whole makeup counter and a huge pink TV on the wall. Ryuko had an orange lounge chair and Akane had a library of books near her bed that she liked to read. They also had an indoor pool and Jacuzzi like the boys. Near the door they had an old, yet working jukebox and a sundae maker by the TV.

Ryuko smiled at Akane, "Thank you for helping me move in here."

"Don't worry about it. I mean, we're friends now and friends help out each other, right?" Akane replied, giving Ryuko a thumbs-up and her signature cherry smile.

"So, how do you think Kurogane is doing? I mean, he has been through a lot in just two days," asked Ryuko.

Akane sighed, "Yeah, you're right. He has been chosen to protect humanity, forever changing his life. He could die too…"

They stood there in silence for a while. Ryuko broke the silence.

"Hey, don't worry about him. He'll be alright. He's tough…"

Akane stood there silent. She then smelt something burning. She looked at Ryuko.

"Do you smell that?" Akane asked.

"Yeah," Ryuko asked.

The two nodded to each other and ran out of there room. They ran down the hall and made a right and saw where the smoke was coming from. It was coming from Kurogane and Koji's room door. It had been knocked off and fire was on it from Musician's Rider Kick.

"What…the…hell happened!?" roared Akane as she stomped into their room. Kurogane was knelt down on the floor, slapping Koji in the face until he woke up. "K-K-Koji, wake up," Kurogane whispered anxiously. He turned around once he heard Akane's angry voice.

"H-H-Hey there, A-Aka-Akane," Kurogane stuttered.

Akane's mouth gaped open when she saw the extremely damaged room. "WHO CAUSED THIS MESS!?"

Her voice was so loud that it caused Koji to wake up. Koji looked at Kurogane, "Hey, dude… what happened?"

"Now's not the time," Kurogane answered as he pointed at Akane. Akane started stomping towards Kurogane, scaring him beyond words. He closed his eyes as he prepared to face Akane's wrath. Seconds passed by and Kurogane thought he'd gotten off the hook when...

…

…

…

**WHACK!**

"Iteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…!"

* * *

**\- ***_**cue **_**Opening #1: **_**200 Miles**_** by Jang Geun Suk* -**

* * *

***cue Episode Title: Gig.2: Meetings: Fake Bonds Part I***

* * *

"How many times do I have to say sorry," Kurogane asked as he and the others were doing some heavy shopping at the local mall. He was carrying about ten large bags full of clothes.

"Sorry is not going to cut it," Akane huffed, "You shouldn't have been playing around with your powers."

Koji decided to step in, "Akane, it's not his fault. I was the one who kept pestering him and I pressured him into doing it."

"So you made him destroy the room?" Akane asked.

"Well…no…" Koji answered.

"Then it is his fault."

Ryuko hit Kurogane in the head, "What was going through your head when you were destroying the room?"

Kurogane stared sheepishly, "I was imagining myself fighting."

"So foolish," Tsubasa commented harshly.

"Agreed," Ryuko replied.

"Don't be so hard on him," Koji stated.

As the five walked through the mall, Kurogane began to ponder on whether he should work to earn money. He felt guilty for ruining the room that Akane gave to him. She was letting him live with them and he went and ruined the room because he was playing around. That was until an idea popped into his head, "Akane-chan! How about I get a part-time job to help and pay for all of the damages I caused."

"You have to be joking if you think that getting a part-time job is going to make up for a million dollar room," Tsubasa laughed.

"It's do-able Tsubasa," Koji frowned before turning to Kurogane, "And I'll help him do it since it was somewhat my fault as well."

"Thanks Koji," Kurogane smiled.

Suddenly, the five colored musical spirits appeared from Kurogane's MusicDriver and flew around Kurogane. "What's with all of the noise?" Aka-Aka asked while stretching his long red body.

"Good morning guys, we're just about to head off and go find a job," Koji answered.

"What for?" asked Ki-Ki.

"We'll tell you on the way," Kurogane said.

Ryuko was shocked, "You're going now! Come on, you guys can't be serious about getting part time jobs, can you?"

Kurogane chuckled, "Hey, you know I never go back on my word, Ryuko," Kurogane through the bags he was holding at Tsubasa, who barely caught every bag.

Koji did the same, but he threw his bags to Ryuko, who caught them with ease unlike the young butler, "Sorry Ryuko-chan! I gotta go too!"

With that, Kurogane and Koji ran off to complete their goal that they had set together, leaving a baffled Akane and an angry Tsubasa and Ryuko.

"Those bastards! They'd be get back here!" Tsubasa shouted.

* * *

While our heroes were doing their thing, our story pans to the next scene.

"I know you can feel my pain… when the stage came crashing down. Tearing through my skin, everything, I felt defeated. Blood flying through the night, fists pumping! Dark demons rising in the name of HEAVY METAL! YEAH! HEAVY METAL! YEAH! HEAVY METAL! RAZOR SHARP BLADE CUTTING INTO MY BRAIN! POUNDING ME EVER SO LIGHTLY!" shouted Red Wreaker.

"Yes, finally!" cried Arfione, shouting through all the loud playing and screaming coming from his band he recently owned, Metallica. Shocksounder was strumming so loudly that Arfione's ears almost popped and began to bleed. Upon hearing their manager's voice, Red Wreaker, Shocksounder and Electrod stopped playing and put their attention to him.

"What's going on?" asked Electrod.

"Red Wreaker… please watch the loudness in your voice. You'll make everyone deaf and then our band wouldn't have even fans at all and we would be a failure," Arfione replied.

"Yes Manager-san," Red Wreaker replied respectfully.

"Now that, that's taken care of, I wanted to show you guys something. You'll love it," Arfione said, "Shocksounder, come over here on the stage and play the power chord Dm slowly."

Soundshocker raised an eyebrow, "What for?"

Arfione growled, "Don't ask questions! Just obey my orders!"

Soundshocker immediately obeyed after hearing the hint of seriousness in his manager's voice. Shocksounder stepped on the stage and the lights beamed. Arfione went backstage for a second and booted up his recently built monster chamber, which creates monster after Soundshocker plays a power chord on his guitar. The Metallica band members watched as Shocksounder began playing the tone. After a moment, the band members hear the crackling of electric.

The band members gasped as a monster appeared from behind the stage. It was a humanoid monster that took the appearance of a dog from hell… A Hellhound, with black horns and he wielded two purple drum sticks. It's color was black and it had skeleton-body parts all over him and it had blue shimmering eyes. His breathing was hard and smoke erupted from his mouth.

"Everyone, this is Drum Scream," said Arfione, "He's going out to seek a new victim."

The Metallica band members nodded as they looked at the awesome, threatening monster. Hound Scream laughed manically as he jumped off the stage and pounded a nearby rock. They immediately split in two upon contact with the demon drumsticks.

"Great. Drum Scream, head down to the Shibuya District. I sense a vulnerable Target there," said Arfione.

Drum Scream nodded respectfully and went to leave their cave headquarters, but not before Arfione grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and saw Arfione giving him a serious look.

"Before you leave, I would like to give a piece of knowledge. To summon the Headbangers, just do a simple flick of your wrist and they'll be your loyal servants and aid you in facing Musician since he will most likely show up to ruin our plans."

With that, Drum Scream marched off and disappeared off to the Shibuya district.

* * *

"Pink! Blue! Go on! Fight, fight, fight!" Kurogane sang while strumming his guitar, "Black! Yellow! Go on! Fight, fight, fight! Red, go on, fight!"

"Eh, that's kind of a good start," Koji said.

At the moment, Kurogane and Koji were wandering in the crowded streets of Shibuya, going job hunting to make up the money to repair their room. Kurogane decided to bring his guitar since he needed to prepare a song for the House of Players.

Mo-Mo giggled, "That's a good tune, Kurogane."

"Yeah, just keep on expanding on it and it'll be a big hit at the House of Players tomorrow night," Aoi-Aoi smiled as he floated around Koji.

"Thanks, but I might not have it finished by tomorrow since I'm in desperate need for a job," Kurogane sighed.

"Oh yeah. You never did tell us what happened this morning," Ki-Ki said. Kurogane began to explain what happened and boy did the spirits get a kick out of it.

"Hahaha, I can't believe you pretending you were fighting the Scream. You must have a serious case of chunnibyou!" Koji replied with a laugh.

"Hey, I'm not like how I was in middle school anymore. I don't swing my father's guitar around, shouting 'Guitar Lord Metronome!" Kurogane blushed, remembering the days when he was a kid and how he used to imagine himself wearing a cool black and red cloak with a red guitar as his weapon.

By the way, a *Metronome is a device used by musicians that marks time at a selected rate by giving a regular tick.

"Wait, what kind of job are you two looking for?" asked Kuro-Kuro while flying above them in the air. Almost as if purposely, a man's voice was heard from somewhere close around the two boys.

"Looking for wanted help! We are low on workers! We here at Kai's Odd Jobs need your help!"

Kurogane and Koji spun around and saw a man wearing an all-blue jumpsuit and cap with the words "Kai's Odd Jobs!" planted on it. He was waving a white "Help Wanted!" sign. Koji grinned, "I think Kami has just blessed us. Let's go check it out, Kurogane-san!"

Kurogane nodded and he followed closely behind Koji. However, in the corner of his eye, he saw a short boy with an orange basketball running through the crowd of people. He could've sworn he saw a tear drop from his left eye and tiny tattoo on the back of his neck…

* * *

_Those bastards… they don't understand the pressure that ways down on my shoulders… DAMN THEM ALL! _The little boy thought by themselves.

The little boy that Kurogane had seen at the corner of his eyes, looked to be at least ten and had shaggy black hair and wore black shorts and white sneakers. He had made it into a nearby alleyway, which was full of garbage, weird and filthy odors and some stray cats. The little boy soon stopped walking in the middle of the alley. He looked to his left and saw a upside down cardboard box and a stray cat, who was eating some week old canned tuna-flavored cat food.

The boy sat down on the cardboard box, beside the cat and picked him up in his arms after tucking his basketball between his legs. He cradled the furry cat while he wiped his face, which was streaming with tears.

"I tried…. I tried my hardest to get into the junior high basketball club… but I couldn't do it. I'm sorry I'm such a failure… such a disappointment, Otou-san…" The boy thought.

The cat cuddled in the boy's arms, taking in all of his warmth. The boy smiled at the cat and petted his head gently and with care, "You're just like me… trying your best to make it and survive in this harsh, cruel planet we call Earth."

Suddenly, he began to reminisce on an event that took place in his life…

* * *

"_Slam… DUNK!" A childish, male voice cried out._

_**BAM!**_

"_Iteeeeeeeeeee!" The boy who just cried in pain was the same boy from before, but he was younger. Three years younger. He was currently at the basketball park, practicing his lay-ups, dunks and perfecting his free throws. However, as you could see, he was failing miserably at the dunks and lay-ups part. But his free-throws were already mastered at this point. _

"_Dammit. I wish I wasn't so short," The boy sighed, "Then I'd be able to reach the hoop easily."_

_He lifted himself off the ground and ran towards the basketball that was below and next to the hoop. He bent down to his knees to pick it up, but a hand grabbed the ball before him._

_The boy looked up and his face turned to a look of horror and fear. In front of him were three kids. There was a chubby kid, a lanky kid and a tall muscular boy. They were all smiling maliciously, giving off a killer intent towards the boy._

"_If it isn't Kazuma back again to practice when he know he can never be than us," The chubby kid cackled, cracking his knuckles._

_The short boy, now known as Kazuma, stood up after getting over his fear and reached out for his basketball, only for the tall muscular boy to reach the ball over Kazuma's head._

_The tall muscular boy grinned, "How about you reach for the ball? Or are you that short that you can't get it?"_

_Kazuma growled at the boy. He clenched his fists together before jumping up to catch the ball, but barely touching it. He kept on trying several times, until he got sick and tired of it and stopped to look at the boys who were laughing hysterically at him._

"_Come on, this isn't funny. Why do you always have to mess with me," Kazuma said._

"_Shut up," The lanky boy swung a punch at Kazuma, nailing him in the face. Kazuma fell to the ground with a loud, solid thud. Kazuma began lifting himself off the ground, the shock of the punch nearly knocking him unconscious, "I…I just want to be the greatest I can be… like my dad…"_

_The muscular boy stomped on Kazuma's ground, pushing him back on the ground and kicking him repeatedly in the ribs, "You're a pathetic piece of trash. You're nothing like you your dad. How could the legendary basketball player Shinichi Watanabe have such a short and sucky son. You're a disgrace to him and he knows it as well," The chubby kid laughed while stomping on Kazuma's head repeatedly while the muscular and lanky boys kicked him in the chest and ribs._

_Why… why can't this torture stop…, Kazuma thought to himself._

_After a while, the kicking, laughing and cruel growling stopped and they ran away after becoming bored with the boy. However, they left the basketball near his bruised and battered body, but wrote: See ya loser in kanji._

_Why… why pick on me…, Kazuma kept asking himself…_

* * *

Drip, drip.

A tear fell from Kazuma's face and onto the cat's face, "Well forget them. At least I have you…"

Kazuma hugged the cat tight, while tears dropped from his face. The cat cuddled with the depressed, bullied boy, until he saw something come out of the shadow, something that scared the living daylights out of the cat…

"Meow!" The cat shrilled before leaping out of Kazuma's arms and running off somewhere in the alleyway. Kazuma sighed, he wasn't surprised. "I understand… it seems I'm meant to be alone… all by myself…"

**WHAP!**

A fist came barraging into Kazuma's face, knocking him into a wall. Kazuma hit the floor with a thud. He just laid there, paralyzed with fear.

_Please, please…. Don't let it be them…, _Kazuma thought to himself. Suddenly he was lifted up and thrown against the wall. In front of him were the same three bullies from the flashback, however, the chubby kid had thinned a little since the three year period. They were surrounding him.

"W-What's going on… Shiba…?" Kazuma said, a hint of fear lingering in his words.

Shiba, the tall and muscular boy from before, snapped his fingers and the other two grabbed a hold of Kazuma and held him down so Shiba could do his business with him.

"Please, please, no!" Kazuma cried, "Someone help me! I'm being…"

Kazuma's words were interrupted with a quick jab to his gut, knocking the wind out of his chest. Kazuma gasped in pain and agony.

"You think you can just run away from us when we're talking to you, huh?" roared Shiba. He delivered another devastating blow to Kazuma, but this time it was a kick.

"Say you're sorry!" spat the lanky kid.

Kazuma felt like he was going to puke, "I-I-I'm sorry…"

"I couldn't hear you!" roared Shiba, punching him in the face again.

Kazuma looked at Shiba, his vision starting to become blurry. He could feel himself slipping unconscious. He saw Shiba cocking his fist back and thrusting it right at him. Kazuma closed his eyes, preparing himself for the impact of the boy's fist. That's when it all happened…

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Shiba, "What's that thing?"

Kazuma opened his eyes and saw a familiar monster standing in front of Shiba, impaling him through the chest with one of his demon drumsticks. Kazuma gasped in horror as he saw Shiba drop the ground, limp and still. Drum Scream looked at the two other boys and threw his both of his drumsticks, hitting them in their throats as well, killing them. Kazuma stood there as the Drum Scream approached him, taking his drumsticks from the throats of the two dead boys.

"P-Please don't hurt me," Kazuma pleaded for his life.

"Hey there, little boy," The malicious voice called, "My name is Drum Scream…"

Drum Scream cackled as he made his way towards a frightened Kazuma, "If you bow down to heavy metal… then I will be your friend…"

Kazuma just stood there. The monster that had just saved his life… actually wanted to be his friend. He had actually made a friend, "Y-Yes… okay… let's be friends…"

Drum Scream laughed, "That's good. Now how about we get rid of that damned basketball…" Kazuma looked down at the basketball that was next to the monster's foot.

"But…" Drum Scream interrupted him.

"Do you want to have a friend or not…?" asked the monster.

Kazuma pondered on the thought once again. Then he made a decision. He wanted a friend… this monster that had just saved him actually wanted to be his friend. Kazuma dribbled the ball and jumped into the air and shot the ball, successfully making the shot inside a nearby garbage cart.

He turned to look at Drum Scream and smiled, "…I will bow down to heavy metal… if it means gaining a friend…"

* * *

"So you two are looking for jobs…" The owner of the odd jobs business, Kai asked while fanning himself with his blue cap.

"That's right, sir. We are looking for part-time jobs and we're pretty much looking for almost any job," Kurogane replied with a respectful tone.

Kai tapped his chip with his right hand's index finger while meditating on what Kurogane had said. For seven entire minutes, there was complete and utter awkward-filled silence between Kurogane, Koji and Kai.

Koji lent over to his friend and whispered in his ear, "What's talking him so damn long? If he doesn't want us for the job, then why doesn't he just let us off quickly and painlessly?"

Kurogane replied in a whisper, "Just give him some time, okay?"

Kai's face turned stern as he examined the two boys' expressions, "Have you two had any job experience before?"

"Actually yes, when I was in my middle school, I used to work at my uncle's ramen selling cart. That counts as job experience, right?" Koji asked.

Kai nodded and turned to Kurogane, "What about you?"

Kurogane scratched the back of his head nervously, "Um… actually no. When I got to middle school, I didn't necessarily think about working… but I did a form a band called the Nightwings with my former friends. Does that count as job experience?"

Kai shook his head as he chuckled at Kurogane's idiocy, "Nope, of course not. Playing in a band is not a job… wait, did you just say you were in The Nightwings?!"

Kurogane chuckled, "Yes, I did. I was the lead guitar and vocalist of the band. However I am no longer a part of the group… they have formed a new band named Metallica, a heavy metal band…"

Kai wasn't listening to a word Kurogane was saying. All he was thinking about was Kurogane and The Nightwings, "Me, my wife and my daughter all love your inspirational lyrics. You always picked us up when we were down. You were a real inspiration to us. The youth needs more people like you."

Kurogane blushed, "Come on, I'm not that good of a vocalist. I would give myself a B+ at the least."

"No, no. Just for being who you are, I will hire you and your friend!" Kai replied before calling out to his daughter, "Rena-san! Come here, I've got a surprise for you!"

A sweet, innocent voice called back, "I'm coming Father. Just let me finish wrapping up Mother's hair."

A few moments later, a young girl stepped out of the door and walked over to her Father, smiling brightly. She had long shoulder-length black hair and her height was 5'3" and had red ruby colored eyes. She was wearing the standard blue jumpsuit like her father and had the same blue cap on. She stopped on the side of him.

"What were you calling me for Father?" asked the young girl.

Kurogane blushed at the young girl's beauty. He hasn't a girl beautiful like her… well except Akane and Ryuko, but she also looked so pure and innocent. Koji caught sight of his friend's sudden attraction to the girl and whispered into his ear, "Isn't that girl a total babe?"

"W-W-What the hell are you talking about, Koji? I don't like her if that's what you are trying to say," Kurogane gawked while denying the truth.

The young beautiful girl giggled, "Well who might you two handsome boys be?"

Kurogane blushed madly while he stammered on his words, "My name i-i-s Kur-Kuro-Kurogane and this here is Ko-ji… we are applying for a job here…"

"Nice job at playing it cool," Koji grinned, with Kurogane punching him in the arm.

"Shut up," Kurogane growled while trying to hide his emotions.

Koji winced in pain, "Ow. That hurt man…"

The young girl gasped once it had finally hit her, she ran up to Kurogane and beamed in his face, "Wait, you're Kurogane, the vocalist and guitarist for the Nightwings, right? I love you and your voice!"

Kai walked over in between Kurogane and Koji, "And they're the newest members of our family business. Rena, meet Kurogane, Kurogane meet Rena, Koji meet Rena, and Rena meet Koji!"

She extended her hand to Kurogane, "My name is Rena, but you my dad already told you that. I'm glad to be working with one of my role models."

Koji stood there, looking at Rena. He whispered, "What about me..?"

Kai smacked his two hands together, "Let's get you two some jumpsuits and a cap…"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Kurogane and Koji had finally finished getting their blue jumpsuits and caps organized and ready, when a call came in…

Kai walked over to the phone and sat in his office chair and picked it up, "Hello, this is the family business "Kai's Odd Jobs" and this is Kai, you the owner of this business, that you are talking to, how may I help you?"

…

"You have a bad leak in your restaurant…" Kai said, "And you need us ASAP? Alright, I'll be sending a team to help out with your problem, sir. Okay… okay… alright, bye."

With that, Kai hooked the phone back onto its charger and looked up at Kurogane, Koji and Rena, "Well it seems that you already have a job and you two just joined. Alright, Rena, our odd job is at Crème Vanillè and they are experiencing a major leak in their roofs due to busted pipes. Get over there ASAP and get the job done. Rena, handle the rookies," Kai stated in a stern tone.

"Alright," Rena turned around to look at the boys, "Let's get going to the Odd Jobs van."

* * *

Meanwhile, Akane, Ryuko and Tsubasa were inside of the mall, doing some clothing shopping and some extensive furniture buying.

Akane sighed. She kind of regretted being so harsh towards Kurogane and Koji and she didn't exactly mean entirely what she had said to both of them. Ryuko saw her face which was full of guilt and decided to say something, "What's wrong?"

Akane sighed, "I don't think I should've been that harsh as I was to them. I know that they trashed the room, but they didn't do it on purpose. Maybe I can take some money from my banking account and use it towards the damages of their room…"

"I say you should let them continue on with their plan to get jobs," Tsubasa laughed.

"As much as I want to feel sorry for them, I'd say that they do deserve it…" Ryuko answered, agreeing with Tsubasa.

"I don't know…" Akane responded. All of a sudden, Tsubasa's stomach growled loudly, causing Ryuko to giggle.

"Sounds like someone is hungry," Ryuko giggled.

Tsubasa blushed at Ryuko's giggle, "Shut up…"

"How about we stop by Crème Vanillè to sit down and enjoy some food. Besides, I am kind of hungry as well," Akane replied.

* * *

Our story now switches back to Kurogane, Koji and Rena. They were riding in the all dark blue "Odd Jobs" truck and were heading to Crème Vanillè to complete their assignment: fixing the busted pipe. Kurogane was riding shotgun while Koji rode in the back, with his arms crossed.

_Damn that Kurogane… he always gets all the girls_, Koji thought angrily.

Kurogane looked at Rena, "So… how old were you when you joined the family business?"

Rena smiled as she steered the wheel, moving over the next lane and then back to cross in front of a car, "Actually I started working when I was just ten. I'd go with my Kaa-san on every job and be her little helper. I'm sixteen now."

Kurogane smiled, "That's nice. You must be good at this thing by now since you've had tons of experience."

Rena blushed, "I'm really not that good as my Kaa-san. I'm alright, I guess."

"If you two are done being so lovey-dovey, you're in the wrong lane!" Koji yelled. Rena snapped around and saw a car was heading towards them. They were in the wrong lane.

"Dang it!" Rena said as she swerved the tire to the right quickly, barely avoiding the car. Once she turned the corner, she moved in the wrong lane again, but moved over immediately before the car and the truck crashed with each other. The car began to slip and slid, until Rena finally got her control of the car and quickly parallel-parked into a space.

Everything was silent in the truck. Koji was the first to break the tension-filled silence.

"Will… it looks like we're here," Koji smiled as he pointed at the sign that read: Crème Vanillè. The restaurant was located right beside their truck. Rena chuckled nervously, "G-Gomen… alright, let's get out and get to work. We are probably getting lots of calls from different people with problems."

Kurogane and Koji nodded as they opened their respective doors and jumped out of the trucks and went to the back of the truck to get their working materials and toolboxes. While Kurogane grabbed his red toolbox, Aka-Aka and the rest of the spirits surrounded him, all of them sporting worried faces.

Kurogane looked at them and said, "What's going on guys? Why the long faces?"

"I know this isn't the best time, but we're sensing Scream activity going on near this place. We need to exterminate it as quickly as possible before it wreaks havoc."

Kurogane nodded, "Alright, let's go!"

Kurogane turned around to tell Rena and Koji, but Koji patted his back and whispered, "I got you covered, go kick some Scream ass."

The music-themed rider nodded before running off to see where the Scream monster was active. Rena turned around and saw him running away. She turned to Koji, "Where is he going?"

Koji responded quickly, "He forgot his wrench back at the shop…"

"Oh… well he's lucky this job isn't gonna be that hard…" Rena replied.

* * *

While Kurogane was running, Akane, Tsubasa and Ryuko saw him running past and stared at him. Tsubasa was the first to speak, "Where is he going?"

"And why he is he wearing that blue jumpsuit?" Ryuko asked.

"Maybe he and Koji actually got jobs," Tsubasa replied with a hearty laugh. Akane saw the determined look on Kurogane and knew what was going on.

"A Scream must've showed up…" Akane whispered. She dropped her bags full of different bras, smell goods and clothing and ran after Kurogane. Tsubasa ran after her with urgency, "Wait, Miss Inosaki-chan! Where are you going?!"

Ryuko sighed and grabbed Akane's bags, running after them as well…

* * *

"Where do you sense the monster's presence?" asked Kurogane, running past the many residents of Shibuya.

"Uh… turn left and make a right and keep going straight…" Aoi-Aoi instructed.

Kurogane obeyed and made a left turn and ran down the street with urgency, "Damn… I hope I'm not too late!"

He hit the right turn quickly, flipping over a kid who was running with a balloon in his hand, avoiding crashing into the kid.

"Nice flip Kurogane," Kuro-Kuro exclaimed.

"This is no time for compliments; we're rolling up on the Scream monster!" Mo-Mo cried as she pointed to where the Scream activity was supposed to be. Kurogane stopped running and, "Where is the monster at?"

Ki-Ki looked around and examined her surroundings. The entire place was filled with hundreds of people.

"Where is the Scream at?" Ki-Ki turned to look at Aoi-Aoi, "Can you still sense the Scream activity, Aoi-Aoi?"

Aoi-Aoi was surprised, "Actually, yeah… but it's really faint, but it's still in this exact area… let's look for anyone suspicious…"

"Why would we do that?" asked Kurogane.

"I guess we never explained to you…" Mo-Mo began, "You see, Scream monsters can transform into human forms and can co-exist with the environment and can choose when and who they will strike… and either kill them or corrupt them with heavy metal music and turn them into heavy metal monsters called Headbangers."

Kurogane clenched his fists, "Hell no, I won't let them corrupt anyone with metal!"

Suddenly, the six heard a loud, screeching male's voice, "Demons…are flying around throughout the night. The devil is upon us, in all of his dark and malevolence! Reality is crushed by millions of shadows to ravish and praise the Underworld of Death!"

Kuro-Kuro flapped over to Ki-Ki, "That's it! Someone is being corrupted by the Scream!"

Kurogane nodded and made his way through the large crowd of people, who were disturbed and weirded out by the shrill voice. He then stopped once he saw the same young boy from before. He was sitting on a bench with earplugs in his ears, screaming his little head off. His eyes were purple now. Kurogane knew he was being influenced by the heavy metal and went to pull the earplugs off, but a head grabbed him before he could do it. He turned his head quickly to see a black-haired teenage boy wearing a ripped gray tank-top and black cargo shorts and black sneakers. His hair was styled in a Mohawk. He smiled at Kurogane with an insane look on his face, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He then kicked Kurogane in the stomach, throwing him into a table. He cried in agony at the pain that was just inflicted on him.

"Kurogane!" Mo-Mo cried as she flew over to her master's side, "Are you alright?"

The black-haired boy transformed into Drum Scream and cackled evilly, scaring the people away while crying and screaming in terror.

"It's the Scream!" roared Aka-Aka as he jumped in front of his fellow spirits and Kurogane.

Kurogane lifted himself off the ground, "Yeah… thanks for the concern, Mo-Mo, but defeating this Scream comes first."

"Right!" The spirits cried.

BGM Begins Playing: (*****_**cue **_**Henshin/Battle Theme: Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer by ONE OK ROCK***)

Kurogane took out his MusicDriver and slapped it on his waist, the belt expanding around his waist. Kurogane said, "Let's Rock!" he then grabbed the red guitarpick from the right side and did what Aka-Aka said and strummed a harmonic tune and when he finished the simple, but graceful tune, drew it forward and backward again, like he originally started. He looked at the Drum Scream with a fire in his eye.

"Henshin!"

**GUITAR FORM!**

He transformed into Kamen Rider Musician. He quickly flipped his red Gibson guitar around to the front and charged towards the Drum Scream and swung the guitar at the monster like an axe. Drum Scream just stood there and took the hit sparks flying around upon contact. Musician was surprised. He kept slashing and slashing, but nothing was happening.

Drum Scream laughed, "You bastard, you are too weak!"

Drum Scream slashed Musician across the chest and made him fall to the ground. Musician cried as he fell to the ground, smoke coming from his battle armor.

"No, master!" Aoi-Aoi cried while blasting a blue beam at Drum Scream. The drum-themed monster went to block the attack with his drumsticks, but was too late as the beam blasted him. Sparks flew all around. Kazuma looked up to see Drum Scream fall to the ground and gasped, his eyes lighting up with anger.

"No!" Kazuma replied, "Don't hurt him!"

BGM: (*****_**cue **_**Henshin/Battle Theme: Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer by ONE OK ROCK***)Ends.

He ran next to his "friend's" side to check on him, "Are you alright, friend?"

Drum Scream jumped up, "I'm alright!" Drum Scream charged back at Musician, who jumped up off the ground and started strummed a tune on his guitar and shouted, "Guitar Wave! Let's Rock!"

His guitar blasted an energy wave at Drum Scream, blasting him backwards with ease. He then charged towards him, but Kazuma jumped in front of Kurogane with his arms spreaded out in front of him, "I won't let you touch my friend!"

Musician stopped immediately at the sight of Kazuma, "Who are you and please get out of the way, I really need to get that monster or he'll endanger the world!"

"I don't give a damn!" Kazuma roared with his purple eyes flaring up, "He's my friend and I won't let you hurt him!"

Kuro-Kuro flew in front of Musician and screeched at the kid, "How about you fuck off?!"

Drum Scream noticed that Musician and his spirits were focused on the angered Kazuma and decided to take this opportunity to attack. He quickly flicked his wrist and that's when the Headbangers appeared in front of Drum Scream. The Headbangers appeared to be foot soldiers where who wore black rocket jackets and all had Mohawks. Their bodies were purple and had demonic tattoos and tribal markings all over them. Their hands were making a "Rock On!" sign and lastly, they had gleaming purple eyes and red jagged teeth.

"Attack them!" roared Drum Scream. The Headbangers charged forward to attack Musician who bopping their head as heavy metal music began to play loudly.

"Shit! Kurogane, Headbangers incoming!" cried Aka-Aka. Musician quickly flipped backwards to gain cover and jumped forward.

"Guitar Smash! Let's Rock!"

Musician quickly slammed the flaming guitar across one of the Headbangers' chest, making it fly down upon contact. He then kicked one in the face and headbutted the one next to him. He then flipped his guitar around once again and slashed two across the chest, making sparks upon contact. He then jumped in the air and delivered a devastating kick into a Headbanger's face, shattering its entire body.

Kuro-Kuro blasted a black wave of energy towards a pack of Headbangers, quickly destroying them with ease. Ki-Ki flew closer to one of the Headbangers and blasted a beam through several Headbangers, while her husband Aka-Aka and bit a Headbangers hand off and slashed two across the chest. Aoi-Aoi charged a blue orb from his hands and once it was complete, he let it go and it destroyed his swarm of Headbangers. Mo-Mo shot pink venom at the Headbangers, burning their bodies to crisps.

After each of the spirits defeated their own sections of Headbangers, they all regrouped with Kamen Rider Musician. Musician was ready to end this. He quickly drew the golden guitarpick from the right side and he strummed it across on the MusicDriver. He began to spin into the air, until he stopped at a certain point. He then extended his leg and held his hand out as he prepared to launch the kick right into the two.

"Let's rock!" Musician flew down with grace and swiftness and crashed through the remaining Headbangers and sticking the landing. A huge explosion occurred as he said his victorious words, "Game Over!"

Musician looked around his surroundings and saw that Kazuma had fled… and so did Drum Scream. He took off the MusicDriver, demorphing into his civilian form. He gritted his teeth, "Dammit! The Scream got away… and with the kid as well."

Mo-Mo slithered around his foot to comfort him, "It's not your fault, Kurogane. You were busy fighting the Headbangers."

"Still… I'm supposed to be the successor of some big hero…" Kurogane sighed.

Aka-Aka scowled, "That boy was listening to the heavy metal and was getting heavily influenced by it. If we don't stop him then he'll turn into a Headbanger. Damn that Scream… damn him…"

Akane appeared behind Kurogane and saw them standing there with a defeated look on their faces. She knew that something bad had happened.

* * *

** ***_**cue **_**Ending #1: **_**7 Seven **_**by Flow x Granrodeo* **

* * *

(The last image becomes still as the screen is covered with five guitar picks. Then scene then shifts to show us the next episode)

**NEXT TIME ON: KAMEN RIDER MUSICIAN!**

**Kurogane, Akane, Tsubasa, the Masked Riderz and the Spirits search for Kazuma and the Drum Scream and struggle. Meanwhile Kazuma struggles with becoming a Headbanger and accepting that his new "friend" is actually a monster that is bent on killing and destroying everybody and Musician and making them bow down to Musician. Can Musician help save Kazuma and kill Drum Scream… or will he fail and let Kazuma fall succumb to heavy metal? Found out on the next episode of Kamen Rider Musician!**

**Musician: (It's time to rock out, wouldn't you say?)**


	3. The Musical Spirits's Musical Guide! 1!

**Hello everyone! It's TheSilverAlchemist here with a special kind of chapter for my readers today. Since I will need a few more days to actually finish writing Gig.3, I decided to make this special little chapter for you guys. I brainstormed this idea after one of my dear friends told me that some people might not be music savvy, so make sure to explain some of the terms. And that's where: The Musical Spirits's Musical Corner Guide! was finally created!**

**And before we begin, I'm going to go to the reviews:**

**ShadowlordZane ; Drago pirate ; ShadowPhantom929 ; Kuro no okami23: Thank you all for your tremendous support to Musician. I hope you all continue to read. ^_^**

**Now that we have gotten those things out of the way, without further ado, let's get to this comical short chapter! I hope you all enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

_**The Musical Spirits's Musical Corner Guide!**_

_**#1!**_

* * *

*Aka-Aka, Ki-Ki, Aoi-Aoi, Kuro-Kuro and Mo-Mo appear from behind a red and gold colored curtain*

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO… THE MUSICAL SPIRITS'S MUSICAL CORNER GUIDE!" shouted the Musical Spirits in unison. In front of them was a gigantic crowd of reviewers and spectators. Kuro-Kuro grinned as he looked at the crowd, "Wow… this is our first show and we already have this kind of audience?!"

Mo-Mo replied, "Yeah! It's outstanding!"

Aka-Aka smiled, "Alright, alright. Yes, we have a big crowd today, but they didn't come for us goofing around, they came to hear and learn about the magnificent musical terms that exist in this world!"

Ki-Ki nodded, "Couldn't have said it any better… babe~"

Aka-Aka blushed at his wife, "Please… not here honey…" He was so flustered.

"They didn't come here to see you two be lovey-dovey either!" Kuro-Kuro and Mo-Mo shouted in unison at the two love-spirits.

Aoi-Aoi sweatdropped at the current bickering between the four spirits, "Alright guys, we have a time limit, so let's just get on with the show already."

Aka-Aka sighed as he looked to the crowd, "You're right Aoi-Aoi. We do apologize audience for behaving like this on our first show, but let's start anew and begin this show the right way!"

The musical spirits looked at each other and nodded as they all moved into a straight line formation. That's when they began their roll call, "My name is Aka-Aka!"

"My name is Ki-Ki!"

"My name is Aoi-Aoi!"

"My name is Kuro-Kuro!"

"My name is Mo-Mo!"

"And we are the hosts of… THE MUSICAL SPIRITS'S MUSICAL CORNER GUIDE!" The spirits shouted together. Aka-Aka jumped with joy, "Now let's get this show underway! The three terms that we will be focusing on today are Metronome, Pitch Perfect (or Absolute or perfect pitch), and harmonic! Take it away Aoi-Aoi, Ki-Ki and Mo-Mo!"

Aoi-Aoi hopped closer towards the edge of the stage so the audience could hear him, "Metronome. This musical term is/means: a device used by musicians that marks time at a selected rate by giving a regular tick." Aoi-Aoi grinned, "And if you didn't get that, I have a nice little joke for you all."

Aka-Aka sighed, "Kami… doesn't Aoi-Aoi realize how terrible he is at stand-up… or jokes for that matter…"

"Just bear with it… even though I do get annoyed with his cheesy, corny, bad music jokes…"

Aoi-Aoi smiled widely as he told his joke, "I bought a metronome last week for fifteen dollars. You just can't "beat" that price!" The audience bursted out laughing at the blue spirit's corny joke, "Thank you all, I'll be here at week!"

Ki-Ki growled as she slapped Aoi-Aoi back towards his original position with her tail, "No, you won't. Now, on towards pitch perfect! This musical term is/means: exactly right in tone, mood or pitch."

Ki-Ki strutted her way back to her original position and Mo-Mo stepped up. "Last but not least, harmonic! Harmonic is an overtone accompanying a fundamental tone at a fixed interval, produced by vibration of a string, etc. It can also means: characterized by musical harmony!" Mo-Mo cried as she slithered around.

The audience clapped and applauded at the spirit's massive knowledge of music. Aka-Aka smiled as Mo-Mo made her way back to her original position.

"Alright, folks! That's all the time we have for today, but we'll be back real soon, but until then! See you all! We all hope you enjoyed the first show of…"

"THE MUSICIAL SPIRITS'S MUSICAL CORNER GUIDE!" the spirits cried as they all stepped back and the curtain flew in front of them, dimming the lights and ending the first show.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed the first show and that little joke Aoi-Aoi made (he's such a horrible comedian) XD! I really enjoyed writing this short chapter! By next week, we'll be switching back to normal gears and Gig.3 will be up before my birthday! ^_^**

**Well since, I have nothing else to really say, I guess it's time for me to depart. I hope you all have a nice day and are safe wherever you are! Silver, out!**


	4. Gig 3: Deceptions: Fake Bonds Part II

**Hello everyone, TheSilversmithAlchemist here to bring you all my lovely readers another chapter of Musician. I do sincerely apologize for not finishing and posting the third chapter last Friday, but life got in the way (and when I mean life, I mean my uncle visiting for my birthday on Saturday). But it's here. The third chapter of Musician is finished! ^_^ I hope you all enjoy! Now onto disclaimers!**

* * *

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Kamen Rider! Toei Company does!**

* * *

Akane appeared behind Kurogane and saw them standing there with a defeated look on their faces. She knew that something bad had happened.

"Kurogane…" Akane whispered.

Aoi-Aoi turned around and saw Akane standing there, "Guys, Akane is here." The other five turned around to see Akane, who began running towards them. Kurogane stepped forward, "Akane-chan, what are you doing here?" asked Kurogane. Akane stopped running once she was in front of him.

"I saw you running past me when I, Ryuko and Tsubasa were on our way to Crème Vanille to eat," Akane replied, "What happened? Another Scream attack…"

Kurogane sighed, "Yeah… and we have a bit of a problem. Apparently, the Scream monster is making buddies with a young boy."

"Why?" Akane asked.

"Well… it seems that the Drum Scream is trying to corrupt the boy with heavy metal… he's trying to make him join the Scream," Kurogane replied.

Kuro-Kuro growled, "Those bastards! Why do they have to do these horrible things to humans just to get their way! It pisses me the hell off!"

"Calm down," Ki-Ki said, "There's no need to get all feisty, we will catch that Scream and save that Kazuma kid."

"She's right," Aoi-Aoi replied. Kuro-Kuro growled angrily as he continued flapping his wings slightly to keep his momentum in the air, "You know what?! Forget all of you…" With that, Kuro-Kuro flew back into the MusicDriver angrily, leaving everyone silent. Akane began to speak first, "What's up with him?"

"It's something that we'd rather forget about," Aka-Aka replied, "It's a serious thing that happened while we were on our home planet: Musictopia."

Akane understood, "Oh…"

"Miss Inosaki!" shouted a familiar voice. Everyone turned around to see Tsubasa and Ryuko making their way towards Akane, Kurogane and the four musical spirits. Ryuko stopped to take a breather while Tsubasa continued running until he stopped in front of her, "Why did you run away from us?"

"I saw Kurogane," Akane said.

Tsubasa snickered sarcastically, "Well that's a good reason to run off, now isn't it?"

"Gomen," Akane apologized.

Ryuko finally spoke, "I think we should try investigating on the little boy. Maybe we could start by searching for the kid."

"Yeah, but where could this kid be?" asked Tsubasa.

"Well, I think we can help you on that one," Aka-Aka answered, "Since we arrived at Earth, we adapted to it and we can sense any person we want to, even that Kazuma boy."

"Then let's start searching," Kurogane cried.

* * *

_**\- *****cue ****Opening #1: ****200 Miles**** by Jang Geun Suk* -**_

* * *

_***cue Episode Title: Gig.3: Deceptions: Fake Bonds Part II**_

* * *

Kazuma and Drum Scream had retreated to an unknown, abandoned old warehouse nearby, and were standing in front of the entrance. Kazuma stood there, panting heavily with his hands on his knees.

"I'm… I'm glad that you're okay," Kazuma smiled as he wiped the gleaming sweat from his forehead, "I thought that the red guy back there would have killed you."

Drum Scream cackled, "Of course not, Kazuma! We have the great power of heavy metal on our side!"

Kazuma smiled as he bopped his head to his heavy metal music. Somehow it seemed as if he was actually… giving into the heavy metal music. Drum Scream looked at Kazuma and laughed silently and evilly. He saw that Kazuma's arm was purple… like a Headbanger's body should be. He was giving into the heavy metal and the transformation would be complete in a few more hours. Kazuma noticed this and gave him a look, "What's wrong?"

Drum Scream quickly snapped back into reality, "O-Oh it's nothing! I was just devising a plan for getting in since the entrance is locked! Yep, that's it!"

Drum Scream whipped around and began to twirl his drumsticks into the air for a few moments before grabbing them in midair and slamming them down, destroying the lock and the door completely. He smiled as the two advanced inside.

Kazuma took a seat on an old upside down trash can, "So what are we going to do now?"

Drum Scream answered, "We have to hide. We don't want that Musician showing up and trying to split us up."

Kazuma nodded with a smile, but suddenly it disappeared, replaced with a frown, "But… what about my parents? They're expecting me back an hour ago. My father is going to flip if he finds out that I was out with you."

Drum Scream angrily stomped towards him and shook the boy violently, "Forget about your parents! Didn't you tell me that you never had friends and that your parents were always putting a heavy load on your back!"

Kazuma nodded slowly. Yes, that's exactly what he said…

* * *

This is frustrating…" Kurogane said as he sat down and took off his blue cap, placing it on his lap, letting the sun bask on his pale skin.

The rest of the gang stopped once they saw Kurogane sit down. Ryuko frowned and stomped towards him, "What are you doing, sitting down and groaning like that for?"

Kurogane sighed before replying, "I'm just trying to think of a way to gain a lead on finding Kazuma or rather something that will at least lead us to something that he is linked with…"

Ryuko hummed, "That's a rather great idea… but what could be linked to the boy?"

Suddenly, the MusicDriver began to shimmer and glow before Aka-Aka, Ki-Ki, Aoi-Aoi and Mo-Mo appeared from the device.

"Maybe the boy was holding something or had something on him that could give us a clue where he could be?" Mo-Mo suggested.

As if on cue, a certain memory of an image flashed in Kurogane's mind. What he could see was the first time he saw Kazuma. He was wearing a white t-shirt that read: 'Jurai Academy.'

Kurogane leapt up from the bench and looked at Akane, "Hey! Akane, do you know a school called Jurai Academy?"

Akane was about to reply, but Tsubasa cut her off, "Jurai Academy is the school that Akane graduated from. Why do you ask, huh?"

**POW!**

Akane slapped the young butler upside his head angrily, "Are you serious Tsubasa-san?! Do you not trust Kurogane yet?"

Ryuko chuckled, "I'm sure he trusts him but you have to remember that his job is to make sure no one brings harm or discomfort to you."

Kurogane ignored the bickering between Tsubasa and Akane, "So do you know the location of the school?"

"Is there something important about this certain location, Kurogane?" asked Aka-Aka curiously. Kurogane nodded, "The first time I saw Kazuma was when me and Koji were doing job hunting and while he was running… I got a look at his shirt and it had an emblem on it. It read Jurai Academy! That… that is where we can find out who is parents are and where we can find them."

"That's absolutely genius Kurogane!" Ki-Ki smiled while floating towards Kurogane.

Ryuko punched Kurogane in the arm while grinning, "That's amazing thinking Kurogane! I'm kind of surprised that you thought of that… usually you're so simple-minded and naïve."

"Jurai Academy, it's nearby here! It's actually located in the Shinjuku district," Akane cried.

* * *

While Kurogane and the others headed for Jurai Academy, Kazuma and Drum Scream were currently still in the same abandoned warehouse.

While Drum Scream was pacing around the warehouse, looking like he was waiting for something, Kazuma laid on the ground, his head being cushioned with his own jacket, listening to some heavy metal music, specifically 'Salt the Wound' by Exodus.

While he was listening to the vile music, Kazuma didn't realize that his eyes were beginning to dilate slowly and his face was literally half-purple. As he lay comfortably on the ground, he suddenly felt something vibrating in the pocket of his jacket. Noticing this, he took out the ear-plugs and dug into his pocket. He pulled out a black cellular flip-phone. He flipped it open to see that someone was calling him. The caller ID read: 'Tou-san'.

He moved his thumb over to the Answer button to accept the call, but Drum Scream, in his human form, suddenly appeared and grabbed his phone out of his hand. Drum Scream eyed the phone, a hint of murder coming off, "Ah… so this is your father… the one that you despise with all of your heart…

Kazuma didn't reply verbally, but he did clench both of his hands into fists. The Scream monster noticed this and asked him, "If you don't mind… could I talk to him…?"

It took a moment, but Kazuma finally nodded.

Drum Scream grinned as he answered the call. As soon as he clicked the Answer and Speaker button, Kazuma's father, Seijirou started blowing his top, "DAMMIT! _NOW_ YOU ANSWER MY CALL, BOY!"

"I… I… I was busy at tryouts today… remember I-I-I had basketball tryouts and…" Kazuma stuttered until he was rudely interrupted.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT! I CALLED THE SCHOOL ALREADY AND THEY SAID YOU LEFT TRYOUTS AFTER YOU FLOPPED!"

Kazuma's voice croaked as he spoke, "I-I'm sorry, Tou-san… I-I-I just…" Again, he was rudely cut off by his father.

"I just, nothing! If you just told us you failed tryouts and you were on your way home early, your good-for-nothing self would have never worried your mother sick!" roared Seijirou in a fit of rage.

Upon hearing his father's harsh, hatred-filled words, Kazuma's skin began to slowly return to its original color. Drum Scream gritted his teeth, steam beginning to run from his black, charcoal snout. Suddenly… he came up with a clever idea. He was going to trick Kazuma's parents into thinking that he despised them, so he can sink into despair and be drawn completely into heavy metal. He gripped the phone tightly and roared loudly, "Hello… mister Watanabe. I'm sorry to inform this, but… your son isn't going to be returning… he hates you and wishes you'd die…"

Before Kazuma's father could reply, Drum Scream crushed the phone in his hands, disconnecting the call and obliterating the phone into hundreds of pieces. Drum Scream looked at the young boy's face. He could see the hurt and despair in his eyes. His skin was now returning to purple and his pupils dilated and his body began to sprout numerous demonic tattoos and tribal marks. His body was close to becoming a Headbanger!

"Yes… yes… this is what I am talking about…" Drum Scream laughed as he walked towards Kazuma, his feet splashing in the water puddles of the warehouse, "The process is nearly complete. I can't believe that you are so deep into despair that you are speeding up the process!"

He grabbed Kazuma's hair violently and brought him up to his feet and plugged the earbuds right back into his ears, forcing the heavy metal onto him. He grinned at Kazuma, who was still dead silent. He could see him giving into the music. His sadness and despair was powering the converting process.

"I see things are going well…" A menacing, yet calm voice said.

Drum Scream turned around to see four very familiar people walking towards him. Out of the four, there were the three members of Metallica, Akashi, Rin and Kyou, all in their normal civilian forms. The last one was none other than Arfione himself. He was also in his civilian form. In his civilian form, he looked to be in his late twenties, specifically twenty-eight. Arfione had black messy hair off to the side and he had emerald coloured eyes. He wore a black coloured trench coat with white flame designs on both of his sleeves, white fur on his collar and silver buttons, going down the jacket. He had a white short-sleeved undershirt. The young man wore black pants with a short silver chain connected to his pants, on his right side of his pants. Also, he had a checked black plaid shirt tied around his waist and the words Metal Rules on the back of his jacket in black chrome letters. He had black sneakers with black designs underneath the sneakers. And lastly, Arfione had a belt with a golden buckle.

The heavy metal manager grinned his toothy grin as he and his band made their way towards Drum Scream and Kazuma.

"So, you managed to find a 'Target', huh?" asked Arfione as he stared at Kazuma, who was still in a dazed and sunken state.

"A Target… what's a target, Manager-san?" asked Kyou out of curiousness.

**BAM!**

Akashi slapped his fellow band member upside his head, "Are you kidding me? Why would you ask such a dumb question! Obviously a target is a round shield that you throw darts at!"

Kyou growled, head-butting Akashi out of anger, "How would you know? In Junior High, you always failed and skipped class!"

Rin gritted his teeth angrily as he had enough of his friends' bickering. He grabbed both of them and separated them and then punched both of them in their stomachs, making them fall to the ground in pain.

"Iteeeeeeee! Why did you do that for, Rin-san?!" roared Akashi, slowly getting off the dirty floor while gripping his stomach.

"Your arguing was going to upset Manager-san… and me as well…" replied Rin in a calm, yet stern manner.

Arfione chuckled as he looked at Akashi, "Now, now boys. There is no need for that fighting and rough-housing right now. Now, to answer Kyou's question: A Target is basically a human being that can be targeted for their vulnerability and can be converted into a Scream. Whenever they are targeted, a tiny hazard symbol tattoo will appear on the back of their neck. However, there is a time limit to how long it takes for the process to be fully complete. It has to deal with their despair or them falling into heavy metal. The more they succumb to heavy metal, the quicker the process runs. That's what a Target is and how the converting process works."

"That's pretty simple…" Kyou grinned while making his way over to Kazuma, "So this young boy… is a Target..."

Kazuma snapped out of his deep trance when he saw Kyou reaching out touch him. He quickly brushed his hand away from him and frantically stepped back.

"What the hell, kid?" roared Kyou.

"Get away from me!" yelled Kazuma as he tore the plugs out of his ears, "I never meant what I felt! I don't hate my father! I want to see them again! Let me go!"

Drum Scream looked at the frightened, young boy. You could easily tell, he was trying to control his anger, "But… aren't we friends… didn't you promise?"

Kazuma suddenly stopped and became silent. He remembered his promise that he made with the Scream. He was his friend, "Y-Yes… I remember…"

* * *

"So… this is Jurai Academy?" said Ryuko with astonishment. In front of Kurogane and the others was Akane's former school, Jurai Academy.

"T-T-This school is huge!" Kurogane gawked as he ran through the open gate. It seemed that school was over and students were either leaving or staying behind for after-school or extra-curricular activities.

As the young Rider walked inside the entrance gate, gawking and jumping around, the students stared at him, laughing at his foolishness. Aka-Aka chuckled as she looked at Kurogane, "Don't you guys think he's a little too excited about the school?"

Ki-Ki giggled at her husband, "But he looks just like you whenever you were getting ready to eat dinner, dear."

Aka-Aka blushed furiously, "Honey…"

A few moments later, Kurogane, Akane, Ryuko, Tsubasa and the spirits walked inside the doors of Jurai Academy. Jurai Academy, formerly known as Jurai High School, had been in operation since roughly two years after the town's initial inception, fifty-five years ago, and had a capacity for schooling over 1000 students. Situated on approximately two hundred and fifty acres of land, the school boasted a multi-purpose field for track, soccer and football, an indoor court for basketball, and several buildings for classrooms, labs, the cafeteria, the library, and the general assembly hall. The school uniform for students were white shirts and black ties, dark black winter long-sleeved shirts and trousers, and white socks and black shoes for the boys, and white blouses with blue collars, red neckerchiefs and black skirts, black knee-length socks and white shoes for the girls. There were many rules, chief among them a prohibition for fighting while on campus or while wearing the school's uniform. And, as with most other schools, Jurai Academy held academic excellence in great esteem, with many students over the decades entering into the wider economic world by virtue of their enviable marks in mathematics, science, and business studies.

The hallway wasn't too littered with students, considering school was in the process of being let out, but there were a couple of students still lingering in the hallways, inside of their lockers, getting their belongings to leave school and go home.

As they continued walking through the hallway, Ki-Ki spoke, "This school is very nice. Very preen if I must say."

Akane smiled at the yellow spirit, "Thank you, Ki-Ki. Yeah, this school is pretty great. I loved every minute here…"

"What was it like here at Jurai?" asked Aka-Aka, curious to find out about Akane's experiences at school. Akane replied, "Well, it was a very enjoyable experience. When I was still going here, I was a generally smart kid. I fondly remember studying and doing my homework in the library a lot. Always stayed there till' it was time for the librarian to close down the library each day, after school."

Suddenly, Kurogane gawked, catching the group's attention. The young boy ran away from the group and stopped at a particular plaque. He pointed at it and looked at the group, specifically Akane. "Hey Akane, isn't that your name there? Wow! You must be really smart!"

The spirits and the gang looked over to see the plaque. It was pertaining to the Student of the Year. Akane's name was printed there in bold. She blushed at Kurogane and rubbed her arm embarrassedly, "Nah… I wouldn't say I'm THAT smart…"

"But Akane, you were valedictorian on your last year," Tsubasa smiled. Before Akane could reply, a voice said, "I'm not supposed to say this, but we haven't had anyone quite like you, Akane."

Akane turned around immediately and what she saw made her gasp. It was the principal, "Principal Hajime!" Akane ran up to the man and embraced him. The man chuckled at her, "It has been awhile since I last saw you. The last time I saw you… you were on the stage receiving your diploma."

Akane smiled, "Yeah. It has been awhile, hasn't it? You still make those astonishing fudge brownies?" The principal laughed, "Of course I do! How could I ever stop making them?"

While the two were chatting and laughing, Kurogane reluctantly interrupted their reunion, "Hello sir."

The principal stopped laughing and looked over to see the young guitarist and smiled, "Hello to… if you don't mind me asking, what's your name? I haven't seen you before."

Kurogane smiled cheekily as he shook the principal's hand, "My name is Kurogane. I'm a new friend of Akane's. Anyways, sorry for the interruption but we came here for some important business. Do you think we could…?" Principal Hajime interrupted Kurogane, "Before you ask, let's go back to my office. Sound good?"

The group nodded in agreement.

* * *

A few minutes later, the group was in the office. Kurogane, Akane and Ryuko were all sitting on chairs while Tsubasa stood against the office door. Principal Hajime picked up a homemade brownie and bit into before proceeding Kurogane to talk.

Kurogane began to speak, "Okay, well… to start off, there is a student attending this school called Watanabe Kazuma, right?"

The principal grimaced as soon as the name slipped from Kurogane's lips. "Pfft, that kid… yeah… he goes here. He is one of our… problem kids."

"Problem… how is the boy a problem?" asked Ryuko. The principal sighed as he massaged his temples, "That boy… that boy is always in trouble. Always getting into fights, never doing his homework and passing his tests, being disruptive in class and his behavior is absolutely atrocious. I could go on and on about the boy, but… that would waste time."

Kurogane frowned. He remembered when he was fighting Drum Scream and when Kazuma leapt in front of the monster to protect him. His words still burned deep in his mind…

* * *

"_Guitar Wave! Let's Rock!"_

_His guitar blasted an energy wave at Drum Scream, blasting him backwards with ease. He then charged towards him, but Kazuma jumped in front of Kurogane with his arms spreaded out in front of him, "I won't let you touch my friend!"_

_Musician stopped immediately at the sight of Kazuma, "Who are you and please get out of the way, I really need to get that monster or he'll endanger the world!"_

"_I don't give a damn!" Kazuma roared with his purple eyes flaring up, "He's my only friend and I won't let you hurt him!"_

* * *

He was going to say something but he decided it would be best to not say anything about that at all, "…Whatever about the boy. We just want to know the parent's address."

The principal looked at Kurogane for a second. It felt like an eternity went by as the silence built in the office. Ryuko leaned over to Kurogane and whispered in his ear, "Did you say something wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Kurogane replied.

…

…

…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Principal Hajime laughed as he clutched his stomach and wiped a tear from his eye. "What's so funny?" asked Tsubasa.

"I have no idea," Aoi-Aoi replied.

It took a few moments for the principal to stop laughing but he stopped, "I can't believe you want me to give you the boy's address. Are you crazy? You shouldn't divulge the details of the boy, due to privacy issues. You can't just do that."

"I know that, Principal Hajime, I do. But this is for a very important. If you don't give us the address information, lives could be a stake…" Akane said. Principal Hajime looked at Akane's eyes. He realized that she really meant every word she was saying, "I-I don't know if I should… but… I know I can trust you if it is something very important…"

Hajime pushed his chair back a bit so he could pull out something from one of the many drawers belonging to his office desk. It was a folder. He opened it up and slid it over to the group, "There. There it is."

Aka-Aka stared at the address and names of Kazuma's parents, "They live in theHarajuku district and the names of his parents are… Seijirou Watanabe and Yoshi Watanabe…"

Kurogane grinned as soon as he saw the information. He leapt up from his chair and bowed to the principal before saying, "Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it!" And with that, Kurogane ran out the door but not before turning around and saying, "And hey… I wasn't going to say anything but I can't keep it in. Kazuma, the boy, he isn't a no-good person. He's just looking to be accepted."

Ryuko and Tsubasa ran after Kurogane, the spirits following behind them with haste. Akane turned around and looked at her former principal one last time, "I'm so sorry about disturbing your time. We'll be off now! See ya and enjoy your brownies!"

* * *

"So this… is the house right?" asked Aoi-Aoi.

"Pretty sure it is. This is the only house on the street that looks the best on this street," Tsubasa replied, "But I'm just going off on my knowledge that Seijirou was once a famous basketball player."

Ryuko laughed, "You were a fan of basketball?"

"As a kid really, but I have different interests now…" Tsubasa replied while crossing his arms. Kurogane suddenly patted the young butler on his shoulders before walking ahead of him, "That's nice to know but enough chitchat." Kurogane walked up to the gate of the house and opened it and walked towards the door to the house and rang the doorbell.

There was some noise going on inside the house. The group could hear a faint woman's voice saying "Is that Kazuma?"

After a few seconds, there was shifting of the locks on the door. The door was opened, revealing a man that was smoking a cigarette. He appeared to be a middle-aged man with black, slightly curly hair that reached to his lower neck and is parted on the left side. He was currently wearing his formal outfit which was a striped shirt and a red tie. Once he saw Kurogane and the group, he sighed, "Dammit. You're not Kazuma…"

Ryuko stepped up close to the door and looked at the man, "We are sorry to disturb your peace, but we are here to talk to you about your son. We believe he is in trouble."

Upon hearing that, Seijirou looked like he had seen a ghost, "C-C-Come in then."

* * *

As soon as the gang stepped inside of the house, they gasped at its beauty. Even though Akane's mansion was obviously better, it was still pretty great for a retired basketball player. The entire house was medium-sized but given its luxurious design, its resident had shown to be pretty wealthy. Once Kurogane stepped inside the door, he looked to his left to see a woman coming out of the kitchen. She was wearing a bathrobe and had black hair. She was currently wearing slippers on her feet as well. Her hair was pretty long and went all the way down to her back.

Kurogane turned red upon seeing her, "Uh… h-hello there, Miss," Kurogane stuttered. Tsubasa couldn't help but stare either. She was gorgeous!

Seijirou growled once he saw the boys were staring at his wife, "I hope you boys know that I will tolerate you staring at my wife like that…"

"Hello there," The woman known as Yoshi spoke, ignoring her husband's comment. She had a hint of sadness in her voice and a look of fear and anxiety in her face. She turned to look at her husband, who was standing beside Kurogane now, "Anything on Kazuma?"

Her husband shook his head, "No, not yet. But… this group of kids says that he is in danger. Think we should trust…" Yoshi interrupted Seijirou, "Kazuma… is he really in trouble?"

Akane nodded, "Yes. I am afraid so."

Yoshi turned her head around slowly and made her way into the living room and sat on the couch. She motioned for all of them to sit down. Once they all sat down, Yoshi began to speak, "What's going on here? Why is Kazuma in… danger?"

Kurogane sighed, "Well… Kazuma has become friends with a Scream monster." Yoshi interrupted the boy, "What's a Scream?"

Seijirou replied, "Remember that attack that happened three days that resulted in a couple of casualties? That attack was caused by some new evil force called Scream. Apparently, they want to rule the world with heavy metal. I'm pretty sure they'd do malicious, evil things to complete their goal."

Upon hearing what the Scream were, she covered her mouth, "Why would my precious Kazuma be friends with something like a Scream monster? That's just so absurd…" Kurogane sighed, "Yes… it is absurd, but… I think he was just being misguided or tricked into it. Do you realize how your son feels?"

Seijirou tightened his fists, "What do you mean by my son's feelings?"

"I mean, do you realize that he doesn't have any friends and he feels so lonely that he had to become "friends" with a Shadow, who is just going to use him for evil!" Kurogane shouted. Seijirou jumped up from his chair and grabbed Kurogane by the collar and got close to his face and shouted, "Shut up, you don't know what you're saying! What would you know about him?!"

Kurogane grabbed the man's arm and tightened his grip on them. The rest of the group saw where this was going and immediately separated the two, "Why do you not know that your son…" Kurogane stopped as soon as he looked into the man's eyes. He could see the tears building up. The tears filled with such anger and grief.

After moments, that felt like hours, went by, Seijirou eventually calmed down and started to speak, "My son… ever since he was young, he'd come to all of my basketball games with his mother. After each game, we'd go out for ice cream and after that, we'd go to the park and I'd coach him in basketball. One day while we were at the park, Kazuma vowed that he would be a great basketball player just like and he'd do anything to accomplish it. That's when our relationship took a huge dive…"

"That's terrible. What happened…?" asked Ryuko.

Seijirou's voice began to crack, "Well… it all was because of me… that we fell out."

* * *

Kazuma couldn't take it. Every minute he listened to heavy metal, the more his brain would go out of whack. His body didn't even allow him to take off the headphones. And he could feel his depression about to hit its peak. He decided to go talk to Drum Scream, who was hanging out with the members of Metallica.

He got up from the ground and walked over to Drum Scream, who was practicing some chords with the heavy metal band. "Death is upon us all! The flames are coming! Blood splattering and massacres occurring! DEATH IS UPON US…" The music dyed down. It had seemed the band stopped upon seeing the boy.

Arfione, who was sitting on a pile of trash, hopped up and walked towards the boy, "Look who finally came to join us. What do you want?"

Kazuma clenched his fists, "I… I… I want to see my parents! I want to leave! Why can't I leave? Why do you need me here?" Kyou growled angrily and threw his drumsticks. He got up from his seat and transformed into Shocksounder. He stopped in front of Kazuma and grabbed him by the throat and pulled him into the air.

Kazuma gasped for air immediately, "W-What… are… you (gag)… doing?"

Shocksounder growled, "You really are a nosy kid…"

Rin saw Kyou/Shocksounder's anger coming out and quickly ran to stop him. He transformed into Red Wrecker and pushed Shocksounder, making him lose his grip on the boy, letting him drop to the ground.

"What the heck do you think you are doing?" asked Red Wrecker, a hint of anger sizzling from his voice. Shocksounder growled, "That kid's annoying me! With all of his bullcrap questions…"

Arfione laughed an evil laugh while making his way over to Kazuma and bending down to look at him, "So you want to know all of the answers, huh? Well I guess I could give them to you…" Arfione grinned before telling him, "You see boy… you are going to basically become a person of our army. Our army of heavy metal that is going to make everyone in the world bow down to it and make them recognize that heavy metal… is the superior genre. And you are going to be a contribution in it all." Kazuma's eyes shifted to Drum Scream, who was now in his monster form.

"So… so… you just tricked me. I was being used this whole entire time?" asked Kazuma. Drum Scream replied, "Don't take it personal Kazuma. We need you even if you like it or not. But hey, at least you want being your father anytime soon."

Kazuma couldn't believe it. His only friend… the friend that he had put all of his trust in to… was actually betraying him. No… he had tricked and deceived him. Kazuma tried to feel like it didn't matter, but Drum Scream's betrayal was opening up old wounds from the past. It was too much. He felt like crap knowing that he was actually a pawn in such a heinous plan.

Kazuma grabbed his hair and started screaming, "I can't take it anymore! I hate my life! I despise this insignificant world!" Kazuma's body quickly transformed. Like an ordinary Headbanger, Kazuma wore black rocker jacket. His bodies were purple and had demonic tattoos and tribal markings all over them. He had gleaming dilated purple eyes and red jagged teeth. However, he still had his normal hair. But right after Kazuma neared closer to becoming a Headbanger; his body began to give off purple smoke. "I WANT EVERYONE TO JUST DIE!"

An enraged HB-Kazuma swung a devastating, bone-crushing punch into Arfione's stomach and in a flash, disappearing towards the city. Drum Scream and Metallica surrounded Arfione. They all had worried looks on their faces.

"MANAGER!" the members of Metallica cried out, surrounding their manager.

"Master Arfione! Are you alright?" Drum Scream cried as he tried to help Arfione up. However, he met with a punch to the face by Arfione, throwing him back. Arfione looked over at Drum Scream, his fiery eyes piercing through Drum Scream's body, "Go retrieve that boy… he is extremely valuable to our cause!"

He looked at Shocksounder, Red Wrecker and Electrod, "You three follow him as well! GO!"

They all nodded and fled after the rampaging boy. They had to obtain the boy. And fast.

* * *

"I always seemed to always push him, even when he was tired. I was always hard on him. Whenever he made a mistake, I'd always give him sort of punishment. He always tried so hard to make me happy… he even tried to try out for his school's basketball club… but he always seemed to fail. Soon enough he started to change. I and my wife started to notice a shift in his behavior and his overall actions. His grades were dropping like flies and he always seemed to shut us out. Nowadays, he doesn't even come home until late…" Seijirou finished explaining.

"That's terrible…" Ki-Ki said sadly.

Tsubasa growled upon hearing Seijirou's words, "I can't believe this… you are a terrible parent…" Akane clenched her fists as she looked at her butler, "Tsubasa!"

"What?" Tsubasa replied coldly, "It's true! And you know!"

"Maybe it's true but you shouldn't have said such a terrible thing!" Ryuko said sternly. Seijirou whimpered. Akane, Ryuko, Tsubasa and the spirits looked at Seijirou. There were tears dropping from his face, onto his trousers. He held his head in shame, "No… he's right. I am a terrible parent. Putting pressure on my son… punishing him… it's my entire damn fault that he turned out the way he is now!"

"_Hello and welcome to Tokyo Broadcasting System at 9:42. We have some breaking news! This just in, down in the Kyoto district, another monster attack is happening. Live at the scene is Taka Inui. Inui?" _

Everyone turned their heads and caught attention to a breaking news report on the television.

"_Thank you Tomoya. At this very moment, another monster has risen and has begun to rampage through the streets, harming citizens and destroying anything in its path!"_

The camera shifted to the left where the monster was attacking. It was running around rapidly, killing people rapidly and shouting out heavy metal lyrics. People ran in fear as the monster screeched, "AHHH!"

Kurogane gasped as soon as he saw the monster's face. "That's… that's Kazuma!" When Yoshi saw her son's treacherous appearance, she gasped. Tears began to form in her eyes, "That… that can't be my Kazuma… I… I won't believe it!" She just wanted to believe that her son wasn't… that monster on the screen, but his face and eyes. She easily could recognize her son. She began to panic, her breathing becoming heavier. Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to see Kurogane.

"Miss… please don't crying. I'll make sure to bring your son back…" Kurogane said. He leapt up from his seat and ran towards the door to open it, but Seijirou stopped him, "What do you think you are going to do? You are just an ordinary person!"

Kurogane smirked, "No… I am something musical that will save humanity's precious lives!" With that, he left the house. Akane and the others quickly followed behind him, leaving the two saddened parents to themselves…

* * *

The city of Tokyo was in mass destruction thanks to HB-Kazuma. Everyone was in panic as he kept slaughtering people.

"Haha," laughed the monster who was roaming the vacant streets. "Humans… they are all weaklings. Insignificant..."

He then suddenly heard crying, and it was nearby him too. "Oh, what could that cry be?" asked HB-Kazuma who had a killer intent.

It scanned his surroundings and he quickly found the source of it. It was a child that was injured under a pile of small debris.

HB-Kazuma cackled maliciously. "Oh, another human to slaughter…" He destroyed the pile of debris with a quick, but powerful slash of his hand. "Hehe, you're so cute I want to kill ya!"

Suddenly, a familiar RV appeared and stopped behind HB-Kazuma. The door swung open and Kurogane jumped out.

"Back off!" Kurogane yelled. The monster instantly turned to see a man. "And who might you be…? Wait… you're… you're that guy that I met earlier…"

"Yeah, that's me," Kurogane replied, "Kazuma… I know I don't know much about you, but I can tell that you… you feel lonely… having so much pressure on you to be like your father…"

HB-Kazuma stared at Kurogane, his eyes twitching crazily, "You don't know anything! You're just an insignificant as my father! Like everyone else on this damned planet! Bullies… pressure… punishment… depression… I hate it all!" HB-Kazuma gave off an ominous aura. Heavy metal music began to play heavily, causing Kurogane to cover his ears.

"AHHHHH!" Kurogane cried as he dropped to the floor. HB-Kazuma began slowly making his way towards the helpless Rider. Inside of the RV, Akane, Ryuko and Tsubasa could see what was going on. "Shit! We have to help him before the boy ends up killing him… and us!" Tsubasa cried as he held his ears as well. Tsubasa quickly opened the front door and made his way past Kurogane towards HB-Kazuma.

"Tsubasa, what do you think you're doing?!" Ryuko cried over the deafening sound of heavy metal. Tsubasa ignored Ryuko and went to deck Kazuma, but failed as Kazuma dodged it, then kicked him in the stomach, throwing him to the ground. HB-Kazuma cackled, "Another weakling human…" Kazuma had turned his attention to Tsubasa now. Kurogane started to move towards HB-Kazuma, but the heavy metal was so sickening, it was making his body not respond exactly. That's when the spirits attacked.

"Back away!" Aka-Aka cried as he slashed HB-Kazuma across the chest, knocking him down the ground, stopping the sickening heavy metal and released Kurogane from his restriction. Kurogane immediately took opportunity of the situation and pulled out his belt but before he could place it on his waist…

"Devilish Discord!" Kurogane whipped around and jumped away just in time before Red Wrecker's attack impacted with him. Kurogane grimaced at Red Wrecker, "Rin!" Drum Scream, Shocksounder/Akashi and Electrod/Kyou appeared behind him.

Red Wrecker grinned at the sight of Kurogane, "Well if it isn't our old band member. Here to get in our way?"

Kurogane smirked, "You know it!" Before Kurogane could slap the Driver on his waist, HB-Kazuma ran past Kurogane and pounced towards Drum Scream and began attacking him. Red Wrecker looked at Electrod and Shocksounder, "Go help Drum Scream contain that boy. I'll fight Kurogane!"

The two members nodded and ran towards Drum Scream. Red Wrecker turned around to see Kurogane. He unsheathed his twin swords and got into a fighting stance. Kurogane groaned, "Well if everyone's tired of interrupting me now…" Kurogane finally placed the MusicDriver on his waist and took out the red guitarpick and strummed it against the MusicDriver's guitar strings. Aka-Aka's red treble clef notes engulfed Kurogane's body, and dispersed once his armor appeared.

"It's time to rock out, wouldn't you say?" Musician said his catchphrase as he swung his guitar over onto his shoulder. Musician charged in quickly. He had to quickly get to Drum Scream and the others before they contained Kazuma. He quickly swung his axe, but Red Wrecker blocked it with his first sword and used the other one to slash him across the chest. Upon impact, he stumbled back. Red Wrecker swung his swords around, "That all you got?" He charged towards Musician and tried to aim for his abdomen, but Musician dodged every attack before kicking him in the stomach and throwing a punch at him.

"Rin, get out of my way!" Kurogane/Musician roared. Red Wrecker/Rin grinned, "How about you just die?!" Red Wrecker slashed Musician across the chest three times, making him fall to the ground. He then spun his swords around as blood red energy began to engulf the blades, "Taste this! Death _Glissando_!" He slashed his swords towards Musician, releasing a gliding energy slash. Explosion occurred behind Musician as he fell to the ground, screaming. Once he hit the ground, smoke started to rise from his body.

Musician slowly began to move up from the ground, but kept falling back down. Red Wrecker laughed as he saw the pitiful state Musician was in, "Time for you to die…"

Red Wrecker suddenly dodged an incoming Aoi-Aoi and slashed his back, sending him to the ground. He looked to see that the remaining spirits were attempting to protect their master. He smirked. "Your attempt was foolish! Devilish Discord!" Just with one blow, the spirits were knocked down with ease. Musician looked to see his wounded friends. It hurt him immensely that he couldn't help them. He tried to get up, but it was futile.

"Don't give up!" roared a familiar voice roared, "Back off, bastard!" Red Wrecker's eyes widened as he saw Kuro-Kuro come out of the MusicDriver. Kuro-Kuro quickly slashed Red Wrecker in the face with his wing and proceeded to scratch at his armored chest with his claws until he fell to the ground. Kuro-Kuro flew towards Musician.

"Kuro-Kuro…" Aka-Aka said as the dragon lifted himself and his wife up off the ground. Kuro-Kuro held his head in shame, "I'm sorry for disappearing like that… it's just that… back on Musictopia… when I was born, I was converted into a Scream…"

Musician's eyes widened, "What?"

Kuro-Kuro flapped lower, "The day I was born… I was kidnapped by Arfione. He then converted me into one of his loyal servants and brainwashed me with heavy metal. From then on, I was being used as a loyal member of the Scream, but… one day… when the Scream first waged war upon Musictopia, I was wounded during battle… that's when I met and saved by Musician. After that, he somehow managed to convert me into a Musical Spirit and began to serve him alongside my new brothers and sisters… that's why I was so upset about them doing such a terrible thing to Kazuma…" Kuro-Kuro turned around to see Red Wrecker, "But that ends now!"

On cue, the black guitarpick began glowing. Musician grabbed it and looked at it. Kuro-Kuro smirked, "Let's teach Red Wrecker a lesson… Kurogane!" Musician nodded as he strummed the black guitarpick on the MusicDriver's strings and drew it forward and backward again.

BGM Begins Playing: (*****_**cue **_**Henshin/Battle Theme: Juvenile by ONE OK ROCK***)

**DRUM FORM!**

Kuro-Kuro's black eighth notes began to cover over the Guitar Form's red armor. In a matter of seconds, the red armor was replaced with black armor. His armor was now completely black. His helmet visor had green bug-like eyes with a musical note on it, which was based on an eighth note. He had black boots with golden stripes and black gloves with golden rims. On the top of his helmet laid a silver, sleek X.

Musician jumped up after transforming. He felt this new power coursing through his entire body and veins. He felt anew, like he could take on any challenge that came his way, "Whoa! This looks and feels so awesome!" Mo-Mo smiled, "Kuro-Kuro… Kurogane…"

"Don't think just because you got a new form that you'll beat me!" Red Wrecker spoke as he picked up his twin swords. Musician smirked as he looked at his former bandmate, "If you think that, you're in for a big surprise!" He took the other black guitarpick that was on the left side of the Driver and strummed it on the MusicDriver's strings.

**BANGA BANGA DRUMSTICKS!**

Two black drumstick like batons with curved up spikes on either end of them, one with silver highlights by the ends and the other gold, materialized in the air and landed into Musician's hands. He raised both sticks up above his head and taped them together before charging right towards Red Wrecker. Ryuko, who was watching from inside the RV with Akane, gawked, "Whoa… cool drumsticks…"

Musician dealed the first blow, hitting Red Wrecker in the hand and slashing him in the chest, sparks flying in the process. He then jumped into the air and came down and drummed on his head, throwing him to the ground. He then twirled the drumsticks again and banged them together, making them give off black mist.

"Bangarang Mash!" As he continued to bang his drumsticks, the black mist evolved into black waves and blasted towards Red Wrecker, knocking him back from the attack. Seeing an opportunity to attack, Musician charged towards Red Wrecker and flipped over him stylishly and smacked him across the face with one of his drumsticks, sparks exploding as soon as he landed the attack. Red Wrecker screamed in agony as he held his face. "Dammit!"

"Yeah! Teach him who's boss Kurogane!" Akane cried, cheering Musician on. Red Wrecker growled angrily as he looked at Musician cockily spinning his drumsticks. He knew he couldn't win this one. "Dammit! I'll win next time… until then…" Red Wrecker disappears in a red haze. "Well since that is over with…" He turned to see the battle between HB-Kazuma, Shocksounder and Electrod still taking place.

BGM: (*****_**cue **_**Henshin/Battle Theme: Juvenile by ONE OK ROCK***)Ends.

HB-Kazuma was easily dominating Shocksounder and Electrod, tossing them around as if they were trash. Electrod and Shocksounder both fell to the ground. Electrod held his chest in pain as smoke started to rise from his monstrous body. Shocksounder crawled over to his injured friend, "Dammit. You got hurt... we'll have to retreat and let Drum Scream handle this…"

"But Arfi..." Shocksounder interrupted him, "Shut up. Your safety comes first dude…" And with that, the other two members of Metallica disappeared in a green and black haze. HB-Kazuma grinned maliciously, "Now that I have took care of you two… it's time to deal with the real scum…"

He turned his head to see Drum Scream, who was running towards HB-Kazuma with the intent of restraining him, "I will obtain you for Arfione!" HB-Kazuma looked at him with a death glare, "You're… dead!" HB-Kazuma ducked, dodging the incoming attack. He then turned around and headbutted the Scream in the face and delivered three punches to his chest, making the monster stagger backwards. Drum Scream dropped to one knee as he groaned in pain. HB-Kazuma grinned as he looked at his "friend's" weak state, "I'm… I'm going to make you pay for deceiving me… and once I am finished with you, I'll kill everyone that has wronged me!"

"I won't let you!" Musician flipped in between Drum Scream and HB-Kazuma. HB-Kazuma tilted his head as he looked Musician. He had a crazed look in his eye, "What the fuck do you think you think you're doing?"

"Stopping you from yourself!" Musician replied, pointing one of his drumsticks at HB-Kazuma. "I WON'T LET YOU GET IN MY WAY!" HB-Kazuma screeched as he ran towards Musician. "I won't let you succumb to it!" Musician, after tapping both of drumsticks together, flipped towards the boy, kicking him in the chest, throwing him back a little. He then spinned around and came around full circle, striking Kazuma in the chest, sparks jumping from his body. "AHH!" roared HB-Kazuma as he fell to the ground. Musician then jumped on top of HB-Kazuma, restraining him, "Kazuma! You have to stop it! You're creating chaos and endangering everyone's lives! I know you're angry… sad….and so deep in depression, with heavy metal comforting you… but you have to stop. Your parents… they miss you!" HB-Kazuma suddenly stopped struggling after our hero mentioned his parents. Kazuma's eyes began to return to normal and half of his face reverted back to its original color. "M-M-My parents…? They need me?"

"Yes… yes, they need you! They love you! They miss you!" Musician cried, trying to get through to HB-Kazuma. The boy was beginning to revert back to his human state, "My parents… my father actually… misses me?" Musician nodded his head, "Yes… yes they…"

"Nocturne Crescendo!"

WHAM!

A black, murky wave, made of beats, hit Musician. Upon coming in contact with the armor, it shattered, releasing a loud burst of discorded music, throwing Kurogane into a wall. He landed with a hard thud. "Kurogane!" Akane cried as she saw her friend hit the ground. Drum Scream stepped towards Kazuma, "Don't believe a word he says… your parents don't miss you. They hate you… they wish you'd just perish…" As much as Drum Scream didn't want Kazuma to go on a crazed rampage, he had to succeed in his mission in converting the boy into a Headbanger. Kazuma looked up at Drum Scream, "Why… why should I trust you?"

Drum Scream dropped to his knee and grabbed Kazuma's shoulders and shook him, "Because… think about… has your father ever treated you right lately? Has he shown you any love or compassion lately?!" Kazuma started flashing back to all of the terrible moments he shared with his father. He remembered the many nights he fell asleep crying after his father slapped and yelled at him, calling him despicable. While this was happening, Kazuma's skin was reverting back to purple and his hair began shifting into the form of a Mohawk. The heavy metal music that was continuously playing in his mind was beginning to comfort his emotions.

Drum Scream smiled evilly._ "Yes… yes! It's working… the process is almost complete!" _

HB-Kazuma rose up slowly from the ground. That's when it happened. HB-Kazuma started to float into the air as a purple bubble formed around him. Once the bubble bursted, Kazuma floated down and landed gracefully on his feet. Musician couldn't believe it. Kazuma… had turned into a Headbanger. The process was finally complete. HB-Kazuma, after landing, looked at Drum Scream, "…I… now serve under heavy metal and Arfione. Heavy metal music surpasses all others…" Drum Scream grinned as he patted the boy-turned-monster's head, "Yes… I have finally succeeded! Now… go end the life of… Musician!"

HB-Kazuma turned his head to the right to see a weak Musician, lying on the ground. Kurogane was in complete shock. He wasn't able to stop Drum Scream from turning Kazuma into a Headbanger… "Kazuma… no… I… I don't believe this!" He pounded his fist against the ground. HB-Kazuma began to make his way towards Musician, obeying Drum Scream's command.

Musician tried to get up but Drum Scream's "Nocturne Cresando" attack really dealed a number on him. Every step he took, the more Musician struggled to get up. "WE WON'T LET YOU!" Aka-Aka, Ki-Ki, Aoi-Aoi and Mo-Mo rushed in between Kurogane and attached themselves to HB-Kazuma, trying to restrain him. "We won't…!" roared Aka-Aka, who was holding onto the boy's right leg. "let you…!" roared Mo-Mo, while holding onto the boy's other leg.

"**LET YOU ****LAY A FINGER ****ON ****KUROGANE!**" The musical spirits shouted in unison. All Musician could do was look in awe at his friends trying to protect him.

"You guys…" Musician said.

HB-Kazuma growled, "GET. OFF. ME!" With a single movement, he threw the spirits aside like trash and continued on his path. Musician attempted to stand up but kept falling to the ground, "Kazuma… come on. Don't… don't listen to what that Scream monster is saying. Him and Arfione… they're just using you! I know you are still in there somewhere! Don't let your emotions and the heavy metal pull you in!"

Unfortunately, his words weren't getting through to Kurogane. All seemed lost as the boy stopped in front of Musician and stepped on his hand, smashing it down. Cracking and crunching noises could be heard as HB-Kazuma began to stomp on his hand. He cried out in pain, "AHHH!"

Akane couldn't take it. She couldn't stand seeing her friend getting hurt like this. She was just about to exit the RV, but the loud honk of a car stopped her. Tsubasa, Ryuko, Akane, Musician, the musical spirits, HB-Kazuma and Drum Scream all looked to see a vintage Toyota Sprinter Trueno. HB-Kazuma tilted his head as he looked at the car.

"_Isn't that… Father's… car?" _thought HB-Kazuma. Drum Scream growled as he saw Seijirou, Kazuma's father, hop out of the car. The boy-turned-monster now turned his attention to his "father." Seijirou balled his hands into fists and shouted, "Kazuma… are… are you still there?" HB-Kazuma began to advance towards his father, not listening to a word he was saying. Musician struggled to his feet after seeing Seijirou arrive, "Sei…Seijirou! What are you doing here?! It's too dangerous!"

Seijirou tightened his fist, "I… I don't care! I came here to get my son back!"

Drum Scream grinned like a mad-man at the man's comment, "Bwahahaha! If that's the reason you came, then you're too late. Your precious Kazuma is now the slave of Master Arfione!" Seijirou gasped as he looked towards his son, a look of sadness in his eyes, "No… I can't be too late… I… I just can't…"

Drop.

A tear fell from Seijirou's eye and landed on the pavement. HB-Kazuma stopped in his tracks once he saw the tear drop from his father's eye. Seijirou looked up from the ground and into his son's eyes, "…Son… can… can you hear me?"

HB-Kazuma didn't reply.

"If… if you can hear me… just know that I am so, so, so sorry for how I have treated you. Can you forgive me and come back to me and your mother…? She's… we're worried sick about you…" Once again, HB-Kazuma didn't reply.

"If… if you can hear me… just know that I am so, so, so sorry for how I have treated you. Can you forgive me and come back to me and your mother…? She's… we're worried sick about you…" Once again, HB-Kazuma didn't reply. Seijirou looked at his son before dropping to the ground, tears streaming from his now-red face.

…

…

"Father…" Seijirou looked up to see HB-Kazuma, staring at him, "Father… I… forgive…" Kazuma started to twist and turn, holding his head as his body began to glow purple. That's when he started screaming.

Everyone stared at Kazuma as he started screaming and flailing around crazily. Aka-Aka spoke finally, "Kazuma… he's trying to break through…"

"F-F-Father…! M-M-Mother!" HB-Kazuma roared. Suddenly, his eyes started to appear normal again and the purple skin color was now disappearing. He was reverting back to normal. Drum Scream growled as he saw Kazuma reverting back to his human state. He couldn't believe it. He had driven Kazuma into despair and made him fall into heavy metal, but he still had enough mental strength to revert back. He couldn't let this happen. Not if he didn't want to be tortured and killed by Arfione.

Drum Scream huffed smoke out of his black snout and gripped his drumstick and threw it at Kazuma, it striking the boy's back and throwing him to the ground. Sparks and smoke rose from the boy's back as he fell to the ground. The purple aura surrounding the boy immediately dispersed. Seijirou's jaw dropped as he saw his son drop to the ground, "K-K-Kaz-zuma… Kazuma!" Seijirou dropped to his son's side and felt his pulse. His pulse was fading by the minute.

Drum Scream growled as he walked towards the two, "Dammit… I hit the boy too hard. Oh well… I'll just take him back to HQ and get Arfione to heal him."

Seijirou whipped around, tears streaming down his face, "I… I won't let you touch my son!"

The monster laughed in the man's face, "Shut up you piece of…"

Out of nowhere, the spirits attached onto Drum Scream, holding him back so he couldn't attack and kill Seijirou and capture Kazuma. Drum Scream cackled, "Don't you spirits ever learn? You didn't win last time! What makes you think you can win this time?!"

Mo-Mo grinned, "Kurogane! Hurry up!"

Musician suddenly flipped over Drum Scream and slashed Drum Scream across the chest while in the midair, sending him to the floor. Musician then turned to look at Seijirou and HB-Kazuma, "Is Kazuma oka…?"

Tsubasa interrupted him, "Focus on the battle. I'll help out the kid and his father."

Musician nodded, "Thanks."

"LOOK OUT!" Tsubasa shouted as he pointed in front of them. Musician snapped around and barely dodged an attack from Drum Scream and blocked it with a fist. He then kicked him in the chest, making him stumble back a little. "Alright, it's time to finish this battle!"

Musician ran towards Drum Scream and delivered a successful roundhouse kick to his face and banged on his head with his drumsticks and lastly slashed him across the chest. He then flipped around, catching him off guard, and delivered a strong kick to the monster's leg, flipping him around.

Musician then grabbed his golden guitarpick from the right side and he strummed it across on the MusicDriver. He began to spin into the air, until he stopped at a certain point. He then extended his leg and held his hand out as he prepared to launch the kick right into the two.

"Let's rock!" Musician flew down with grace and swiftness and crashed through the door to their room, going right it and sticking the landing. A huge explosion occurred he smashed a hole through Drum Scream as he said his victorious words, "Game Over!"

* * *

Kazuma started opening his eyes to the environment he was now in. After rubbing his eyes for a couple of times, they came into focus. That's when he realized he was at a hospital. He noticed that he had been lying on a medical bed with bandages around some parts of his body and face, mostly on his arms, face and legs. There was an IV needle inserted into his right arm and a few wires attached to his upper chest area where his heart and lungs were monitoring his vitals. He turned and found Seijirou sitting and sleeping at a table next to his recovery bed on the right side of him. From the looks of it, he saw that his father had gotten a little rest in while he was unconscious. He was about to wake him up when he heard Seijirou groan as he gradually opened his eyes to see Kazuma, who was now fully awake.

"Kazuma," Seijirou exclaimed happily as he embraced him tightly, "I'm so happy that you're alright."

"Yes… father…" Kazuma chocked, "I'm… fine… but you're crushing… me…."

Embarrassed, Seijirou released Kazuma who gasped for breath. The air grew silent and intense as the father and son stopped talking. Seijirou decided to break the silence.

"K-Kazuma… I-I… I want to say some things to you…" Seijirou began as he looked up towards his son's face and kneeled down on his knee. "I-I am so… so… so sorry for how I treated you. I was so harsh on you that you started to affect you socially and academically. I'm sorry for all the times that I was hard on you when we were practicing basketball and pressuring you to be the best." Seijirou started to tear up, "I…I…I know that these words are coming way too late and you might not want to hear this… but I love you son."

Tears fell from Seijirou's eyes as he looked into his son's eyes. Unexpectedly, Kazuma wrapped his arms around his father's neck, "F-Father… I love you! I'm so sorry for saying those hateful things to you on the phone. I didn't mean it! That's not how I feel. I really love you Father. I really do…" Seijirou sniffled as he looked at his son, who was now shedding tears.

Seijirou whipped his now puffy eyes before placing both of his hands on his son's shoulders, "Hey Kazuma… what do you think about us going… to a basketball game tomorrow night? Me, you and your mother. Sound fun?"

Kazuma's face developed a smile, "Yeah! I'd love that!"

"Good…" The father and son, once again, embraced each other tightly. Kazuma, while hugging his father, looked up to see Kurogane, Akane, Ryuko, Tsubasa and the spirits all standing at the door, watching the heartwarming and touching moment that the father and son had shared.

Kazuma smiled at Kurogane. _Thank you… Musician..._

* * *

**\- *_cue _Ending #1: _7 Seven _by Flow x Granrodeo* -**

* * *

(The last image becomes still as the screen is covered with five guitar picks. Then scene then shifts to show us the next episode)

**NEXT TIME ON: KAMEN RIDER MUSICIAN!**

**When famous popular teen idol, Kamiya Akira, comes to Japan for the first time for a concert tour, Akane scores herself and her friends four tickets and V.I.P. backstage passes. However, they find out that she has a disease and a Scream monster is "helping" her out, when he is actually the one singing and hypnotizing her fans with heavy metal music. Now it's up to Musician to stop the Scream monster and save Akira from the grasp of the monster! But will they succeed?** **Find out on the next episode of Kamen Rider Musician!**

**Musician: (It's time to rock out, wouldn't you say?)**


	5. Gig 4: Idol in Distress Part I

**A/N: First thing before I'd like to say before my responses to the reviews is that I am so, so, so sorry about not being able to get this chapter up earlier like I said. I was going through intense writer's block for the past few months. Until today, where I suddenly found the "Drive" (see what I did there? XD) to continue onwards to finish this chapter. Unfortunately, considering the length that was chapter was going to result in, I decided to finally my ass back in "Top Gear" (man, I'm on fire today, aren't I? LOL) and finally get this chapter out for you guys, who have been waiting ever so patiently. So now that that's over with, let's get to those reviews.**

**Gadget: I was thinking of asking a friend for an idea for a secondary Rider, but this actually looks pretty promising. I truly unique idea that I wouldn't have come up with at all. Now if you just made an account or something, then we'd be able to talk more about this secondary Rider, that'd be really great. I'd like for that idea to go somewhere. ^_^**

**Son of Whitebeard: Thanks for that nice comment! You rock! **

**Now lastly! Before we dive into this chapter, just to let you all know, there will not be action in this chapter. It's more of a set-up chapter for the second parter. Now, I'm not making any promises of when I'm getting the second part up, but I'll try my hardest to have it up soon. **

* * *

The fame. The fortune. The fans. The flashing lights.

Those four things mattered to some, if not most, celebrities except for one, popular teen idol, Kamiya Akira…

* * *

The episode opens up with the enormous cries and shouts that you hear at a basketball game whenever someone dunks or when the running back scores a last minute touchdown to win the game. The fans were screaming the words at the top of their lungs: "Kamiya Akira! Kamiya Akira!"

On the heavily designed concert stage was the one-and-only Kamiya Akira. She wore a simple yet somewhat sensual-type dress. She appeared to be seventeen years of age. She had emerald-colored mid-length hair. Her dress was frost white and she had a corsage placed neatly in her wavy hair. Lastly, in her hand was a white-colored microphone.

She raised the microphone to her mouth and shouted cutely, "People of Liverpool, Europe! I, Akira, have had a nice night with you all! But it's time to wrap up the show~"

The guys in the audience swooned and nearly erupted over Akira's cuteness. One guy cried out, "I LOVE YOU, AKIRA!"

Akira winked at the boy innocently and whipped him a smile, resulting in him falling to the ground, going unconscious.

"To finish off our lovely concert, we're all going to sing to my new number #1 hit! Iku ze Hime Hime Sunshine, the opening for the new anime, Hime Hime Sunshine! I hope you all enjoy it!" Akira cried as the guitarist of her band began playing and the drummer tapped the drum lightly, beginning the song.

" … Hime! Hime! Sunshine, the warrior of love! " Akira sung in a joyous, happy tone as she clapped her hands together while her millions of fans sung along, " She's the warrior of love! HIME! "

" Love and peace is what she seeks. Living in a world that is totally bleak. But… now she's gonna rise… HIME HIME SUNSHINE! With the power of love, here she comes. Burning everlasting, heart pounding action! Here she comes… HIME HIME SHININGGGGG! " Akira sung with all of her might, holding the "ING!" at the end.

The fans squealed in joy, "We love you, Akira Kamiya!"

Akira blew them all air kisses and waved to all of her screaming, wonderful, fun-loving fans, "I love you all, but sadly I have to depart! My next tour is going to be in Japan, so make sure to buy tickets and come see me there live! Until then, ciao!"

With that, Akira skipped off the stage, ending the concert. Once she got backstage, the first person she saw was her manager. He had his arms wide open for her entry and she accepted it, embracing him.

"That was yet another fantastic concert, Akira! You really nailed it and went all-out for your last concert in Europe," The manager praised her as he let go of his client. He appeared to be twenty-five years old and a light stubble on his chin and very smooth, lean hair. He was wearing a black suit and a red tie as he was a professional.

Akira smiled at him, "Thanks Finn-san… but I don't what, but I felt like my voice was struggling in almost every one of my songs…"

Finn frowned, "Dammit… is your bronchitis and vocal cord polyps coming back…?"

Akira gasped. It couldn't be… it couldn't have returned that quickly. She was still living out her most prized dream…

* * *

**\- *******_**cue**_** Opening #1: **_**200 Miles **_**by Jang Geun Suk***** -**

* * *

**Gig.2: Idol in Distress Part I**

* * *

" … **Hime! Hime! Sunshine, the warrior of love! ****" Akira sung in a joyous, happy tone as she clapped her hands together while her millions of fans sung along, "**** She's the warrior of love! HIME! ****" **

" **Love and peace is what she seeks. Living in a world that is totally bleak. But… now she's gonna rise… HIME HIME SUNSHINE! With the power of love, here she comes. Burning everlasting, heart pounding action! Here she comes… HIME HIME SHININGGGGG! ****" Akira sung with all of her might, holding the "ING!" at the end.**

**The fans squealed in joy, "We love you, Akira Kamiya!"**

**Akira blew them all air kisses and waved to all of her screaming, wonderful, fun-loving fans, "I love you all, but sadly I have to depart! My next tour is going to be in Japan, so make sure to buy tickets and come see me there live! Until then, ciao!"**

"Oh… my… god, she is so pretty!" A familiar voice cried out. The voice seemed to be coming from the one and only Inosaki Manor, where Koji was sitting on one of the two double decker couches the Inosaki family owned. The Inosaki Manor contained a gigantic sparkling chandelier in the living room, a glowing scarlet carpet and master class art hanging on the wall that only Da Vinci could've made. The walls were glistening gold and painted portraits that showed a young Akane and her parents, who appeared to be youthful-looking in the pictures. There was a coffee table with moon rocks and cinnamon-scented candles standing in front of the couches in the living room, still in perfect condition. Lastly, on the wall was a gigantic flat screen TV and below the TV was a fireplace, giving off warmth and comfort.

Koji was currently wearing a blue robe with a blue t-shirt under it, with black sweatpants on, watching a previously recorded live concert shown on an unknown television channel. As he stared at the television screen, drool was seen dripping from his mouth. He was obviously love-struck.

Suddenly, someone walked in front of the television, blocking the view. Koji suddenly snapped out of his love trance and looked up to see Ryuko. Koji snarled at her, "Get outta the way Ryuko!"

Ryuko turned around to look at Koji and responded sarcastically, "Oops, am I blocking your view of Akira?"

Koji nodded and smiled fakingly in response, "Move it or else!"

Ryuko rolled her eyes as she stumbled into the kitchen, which was practically like an entire apartment on it's one. As Ryuko made her way to the fridge to grab a Strawberry Ramune drink, she noticed Tsubasa preparing breakfast for the gang and Akane and Kurogane sitting at the table talking with the spirits.

Tsubasa turned around after hearing Ryuko's feet shuffle into the kitchen, "Good morning Ryuko. Grab a seat, breakfast is nearly done. Oh and tell Koji to come to."

Ryuko nodded as she turned to look into the living room where Koji was still centered at, "Koji! Breakfast is almost ready. Get to the table!"

Koji groaned, "Ugh… fi…"

Koji stopped mid-sentence as he stopped immediately and looked at the television screen with widened eyes. He immediately grabbed the remote and held it in front of the television, pressing a button to increase the volume on the TV. "Wait! It's Patricia from Flashing Lights speaking!" On the television screen was a tanned woman with short brown hair. She was wearing a dark blue dress, which revealed a small portion of her cleavage. Her eyes were the color of aquamarine blue and she wore black, laced heels on her feet and numerous jewelry and bracelets on her hands and two hoop earrings in her ears. Lastly, her nose was pierced.

The woman in the blue dress smiled widely as she walked towards the camera screen, "The fantastic Kamiya Akira performed and completed her world tour in Liverpool, Europe last night, just in time to release her very first CD album, "Sunset Stardom. I caught up with the teen pop idol at her album release party in Europe."

Koji began to ogle and drool as the screen switched to a video of Akira talking with Patricia at the album release party. "First off I'd like to say is, to all of my wonderful, sweet and loving fans out there, thank you all for listening to my songs, coming to my concerts and supporting me through my musical journey. You all are the reason why I love what I do today. You all are the best fans in the world and I couldn't ask for more! Thank you."

Koji sighed happily, "Gosh… Akira is such an amazing person and a babe at that too."

Ryuko glared daggers at the young pianist, "He's such a perverted pig…"

Ki-Ki nodded, "I can agree with you. I've never met someone with such a lewd mind."

Akane smiled, finally speaking, "Hey, don't be so harsh on him. Nothing wrong with a male liking another female. Besides, don't you and Tsubasa have something going on?"

Ryuko and Tsubasa both stopped immediately and snapped around to look at Akane. The two shouted in unison, "Dammit! I don't have a crush on Tsubasa/Ryuko!"

Kurogane grinned childishly as he rested both of his arms down on the table, "Why are you two fiercely denying your relationship?"

**POW!**

Kurogane held the back of his head in pain with his hands while glaring at Ryuko, "Dangit Ryuko! You didn't have to get so serious about it, geez!" Tsubasa growled as he finally finished putting the final touches on the breakfast, "You can't blame her…"

Suddenly, Koji stumbled into the room and took his seat next to Kurogane. "I think I'm in love…"

Kurogane chuckled, "Is there ever a time when you're not?"

Koji ignored Kurogane, "I seriously need to go to that concert tomorrow!"

"What concert, Koji?" Aoi-Aoi asked. "Kamiya Akira's concert here in Japan! It's going to be her first time performing in Japan and I really wanted to actually go to her concert… but I don't think I'd be lucky enough to snag tickets. They sell incredibly fast and are at least over one hundred dollars! Ugh…"

Koji slumped in his chair, depressed and saddened that he would not be able to see his precious, beloved idol perform live for the first time in the very area he lived in. That's when a miracle occurred. Akane smiled brightly, "You said you want tickets, but they sell out fast?"

The pianist nodded in reply. Akane giggled as she pulled out her phone, unlocking it and opened her contacts. She then held it out in front of Koji's face.

"Wow… you have a lot of contacts Akane," Mo-Mo said as she slithered onto the table.

"I guess I do know a lot of people," Akane replied. Koji's eye lit up as he saw what Akane was trying to show him, "Y-Y-You… you have Kamiya Akira's phone number?!"

She nodded in response, "Yep. I've had her number since me and my parents met her at first concert. Ever since, we've been friends. And since we're friends, I'm sure she wouldn't mind sparing some special VIP tickets, especially for a hardcore fan such as you."

Koji suddenly sat up and wiggled around in his seat. "Omigod! I would become your servant for eternity if you can get me tickets to the Shibuya concert!"

"I don't know about that, but I'll see what I can do."

* * *

While this was happening, something was taking place at the Scream HQ in the mountains.

"So, Shocksounder," said Electrod, plucking an electric guitar, "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Simple," started Shocksounder, "Attack the citizens and make them listen to our music, but this time mentally."

"Right," said Red Wrecker. He walked toward where Arfione was sitting. Arfione looked at Red Wrecker as he leaned on the chair.

"Get off my chair," said Arfione, "I just had one of my Headbangers wash and wax it."

"Oh," said Red Wrecker, "Listen. I actually came up with a much better plan. There's this popular, rising in stardom, pop idol named Kamiya Akira who…" Arfione interrupted him. "I don't give a shit about some dumb pop idol."

"But Manager, you didn't even let me finish. I heard news about Kamiya Akira coming to Shibuya tomorrow to perform a concert. If we can create a monster that can affect Akira's singing and convert her style into heavy metal, it'll be the result of millions of Headbangers. We'd accomplish our goal just like that and heavy metal would reign supreme!"

Arfione sat silently in his make-shift throne for a few moments, but finally replied. "Alright… execute the plan."

Shocksounder walked toward the stage and hopped onto it. The monster-making machine was now beside Shocksounder, on the stage, instead of in its usual place. He pulled out his guitar. "Okay, C-Minor, Minor Third," said Shocksounder, and then he said, "Voice."

Shocksounder commenced to play the chords that he mentioned. Once he was finished, instantly, the lights of the machine began flashing as a new monster was born. The monster that appeared out of the machine was a humanoid rainbow-multi-colored parrot with golden earrings. The female monster wore a black outfit with two faces on her shoulders and her chest. Her hands were incredibly nimble, yet sharp and her hair was wavy.

"Voice Scream," Shocksounder said, "This Scream monster can sing out the precious music of heavy metal for miles ahead and make people go insane and drop down to heavy metal."

"Voice, I am holding high expectations for you right now, don't disappoint me," said Arfione, "When tomorrow comes, I want you to head to this Akira-whatever concert in Shibuya and spread heavy metal through her to her millions of fans who will all be at the concert."

"Understood," she spoke.

* * *

"I'm… so… bored…" Akira huffed as she slumped in her chair. Finn, Akira's manager, turned his head to look at the young idol. "There's much to do at the library, so you don't have to be bored."

Akira looked up at him, "Are you kidding me, Finn-san? Do you honestly think I'm going to play with the toys and read the books in the children's play area?"

"It's better than sitting around for hours waiting to be called, am I right?" Finn countered.

Akira couldn't argue with that. She got up from her seat and made her way to the corner of the small, yet nearly empty room, where the children's area was. Once she arrived, she sat on a green and yellow plastic kiddie table, which was littered with torn and ripped children's books and toys. She breathed at seeing the sight of the children's books. She hated not many things, but going to the doctor's was definitely on her most hated places list and she rarely visited the doctor's because of this.

"God… why did this have to happen to me again…?" Akira muttered to herself. She couldn't be more stressed out knowing that there was a high chance that her bronchitis and vocal cord polyps might be coming back. She knew that if this was proven to be true, it could be the end of her singing career. And she wouldn't be able to sing anymore.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She whipped around quickly to see Finn. She frowned, "You scared me Finn-san! What do you want?"

Finn pointed at an African American woman, who was standing by a door, holding it open for Finn and Akira. The female looked to be thirty-seven and had wavy black hair that reached down to her back. She wore a standard white lab coat and blue pants. Around her neck was a stethoscope and lastly, she wore bifocals. Akira sighed as she got up from the kiddie table and walked towards the woman.

The woman smiled, "Follow me." The doctor made his way towards a room that was located all the way at the end of a hallway, with the two following him. Once they arrived, the doctor shut the door behind them and placed a folder full of files on his desk and turned around to look at Akira, who sat at the generic blue exam table in the room while Finn stood, leaned against the door.

The doctor looked at the teen pop idol, his arms folded crossed and a serious face laced upon his face. "So… one can only assume why you've scheduled an appointment with me…?"

Akira frowned as she looked down towards the ground, not wanting to look her doctor in the face, "Y-Y-Yes… my manager believes my bronchitis and vocal cord polyps has returned…" The doctor nodded his head, expecting her answer. "I have your file here, let's check when our last appointment was."

"Two years ago, I think."

"Ah, that's right," said the doctor. "Haven't had a relapse since then, eh? Well if you don't mind, let's take a listen at your breathing."

Akira nodded as the female doctor advanced towards her. A few moments later, after completing a quick and simple (but somewhat painful) process, the doctor left the room to bring up the results. Meanwhile, the air in the room was tense and quiet. Akira had a depressed, gloomy look on her face while Finn just stared at her. He felt bad for her.

Finn was the first one to break the silence. "Hey… Akira… cheer up. I'm sure that you're going to be alright."

Akira was silent.

"Come on Akira…" Finn said, walking over to her and placing his right hand on her head, "Look… after the test results, I promise that we can go get some ice cream and we can marathon Sailor Moon Crystal together until we're ready to crash. Sound like fun?"

Akira looked up at her manager and pushed his hand off of her head with her hand, her face still the same, "I don't think I'd be up for that tonight…"

Finn sighed. If marathoning Sailor Moon Crystal, Akira's favorite anime ever and one that she has been trying to get him to watch alongside her, wasn't enough to get her to snap out of her depressed state, then he didn't know what would…

A few minutes passed since the manager and the idol had talked, when the door opened, revealing the doctor from before. Akira turned to like at the doctor's face. The doctor cringed a little at Akira's face. She didn't want to disappoint her with the bad news…

"I'm sorry… to inform you that your worries have been confirmed. Your bronchitis and laryngitis have returned. In the scans, your vocal chords are severely inflamed… there might be a chance that you could lose your voice." Just as the doctor predicted, Akira's eyes widened as a single tear escaped her eye, followed by a stream of tears…

* * *

Outside of the hospital, Akira and Finn made their way towards a coal black limousine that stood in front of the doctor's place, the limousine's engine humming a little as the limo driver turned on the vehicle. Finn made his way towards the back door and opened it for Akira. He turned around to look at her, "Akira… come on."

Akira looked at Finn, wiping her puffy eyes, "I think I'll take a walk to the hotel… I want to catch some fresh here and cool off…"

Finn frowned, "I understand you're really distraught about… that. But I won't let you just walk the streets alone when you could be easily kidnapped or harmed. And plus, I promised your father and mother that I would protect you at all costs!"

"Please, Finn. The hotel is literally a twenty to twenty five minute walk. I'll be there in no time, so stop worrying about me… I'm not a defenseless little girl you know…" With that, Akira began walking away from Finn and towards the hotel she was staying at for the night. Finn sighed as he saw Akira slowly disappear from his sight, "Kami… why did this have to happen…?"

* * *

Clank!

The sound echoed from an empty can on the street as it rolled down the sidewalk. Akira, out of anger, kicked the can. Tears were falling down her face and her hands were tightened to the point where they started to turn red. She couldn't believe that at this crucial point of her career, it had returned to haunt her. But she knew she could only blame herself. She was the one that always performed with no restrictions during her concert, giving it 110% every single time. This however, took a heavy toll on her voice and now, because of herself, she was at risk of losing her voice and losing her career. All because of herself…

Meanwhile, from a good distance away, watched a familiar creature. _There she is… it's the Target, _Voice Scream thought aloud. Before the Scream monster moved in to confront the girl, she heard something rather intriguing to her. "Why… why didn't I listen to my mother and father? They told me after the first time that I needed to take care of my voice and not push myself… now my bronchitis and laryngitis is back and in full force."

Voice Scream's eyes widened, "This is… this is perfect. Instead of just getting this job done for Master Arfione… how about I have a little fun…?" Before Voice Scream could move in towards her Target, there was a loud ringing noise that came from Akira's phone, which made Voice Scream stop.

Meanwhile, Akira dug into her coat pocket and pulled out her pink-colored phone, which was plastered with Chibi panda pictures. The young idol flipped opens the phone to see the caller ID, which read: "Inosaki Akane." Akira smiled and answered the phone call, pressing the phone to her ear.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"_-Hey Akira, it's me, Akane. How are you?-" _

"Oh, hello Akane! I'm doing… fine!" Akira lied to Akane with a false attitude, "What's up?"

"_-Well I called to check on you and ask about something.-"_

"Oh, for the most part… I've been good, especially since I just finished my "Warrior of Love" Europe tour and I am on the way to do a couple of concerts in Tokyo."

"_-Well what a coincidence. I was calling to ask if you could help a friend out with about five tickets to the pre-concert event and tickets and V.I.P. backstage passes for your actual concert in Tokyo tomorrow.-" _

"Sure. I can hook you up with tickets, but sadly, I only have four of each left. Is that a problem?" Akira asked, when suddenly she heard girlish-like squealing in the background of Akane's line.

"_-Stop squealing Koji and shush! Sorry about that Akira. Anyways, yep, four tickets will be alright.-"_

"Okay. I'll send you the tickets through email once I sign into the hotel I'm staying at tonight. See you tomorrow?"

"_-You know it and thanks for the tickets, I really appreciate it. Good luck on your concert, but I bet you won't even need it.-" _With that, Akane ended the call, leaving Akira in silence.

"Yeah… there's nothing for me to worry about…"

As Akira kept on her way towards the hotel, she could feel the wind starting to pick up, whisking away leaves that lay on the sidewalks of Liverpool. That's when, suddenly, something jumped in front of her. Upon seeing the figure, she fell to the floor and screamed. "AHHH!"

The figure that stood in front of Akira was none other than Voice Scream. "Hello there… Kamiya Akira. My name is Voice Scream. I have appeared before you to offer you a proposition."

Akira stopped screaming and stared at the creature with a nervous look, "W-W-Who are you?!"

Voice Scream grunted, "I just told you Target… my name is Kamiya Akira. And again, I have quite the proposition for you."

"W-What's your proposition?" Akira asked, lifting herself up from the ground with her feet. Voice Scream smiled as she took a step towards Akira, "I know about your terrible predicament you're going through… and I thought… why not help you out."

Akira eyed the Scream, "Why would you want to help me out…? What's the catch…?"

Voice Scream shook her head, "Why does there always have to be a catch with people? I want to help you out because I don't want to see my beautiful Target depressed. I was thinking that during your concert tomorrow, you could lip-sync while I sing for you, so you don't have to strain your voice any longer. That way, you rise to the top while not losing your voice. Sound like a deal?"

Akira thought about it. She couldn't lie, it sounded like a good proposition to her. But she didn't want to lie to all of her fans… but she didn't want to disappoint them as well. Finally, she came to a decision.

"F-Fine… it's a deal…"

* * *

"Are… are you serious Akane?!" Koji gawked. He could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Yep. Thanks to my parents' connections with Akira and her family, I was able to score us all front-row tickets to her first concert here in Shibuya and VIP Backstage Passes," Akane replied with a smile. Koji jumped up and down, giddy as a schoolgirl before hugging Akane tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Koji cried, "I promise I'll wash all the dishes tonight as thanks. Oh! But first I have to think about what I am going to wear tomorrow. Gotta look my absolute best for Akira-sama!" Koji squealed before running off to prepare for tomorrow's concert.

"So we're going to see some concert tomorrow?" Mo-Mo said, "Sounds exciting!"

"I'd rather stay back at the mansion and study some more chemistry and biology. Probably continue on my progress on developing a brand new element," Aoi-Aoi spoke. Aka-Aka replied, "Come on brother, you should join us all. It'll be fun and you'll enjoy yourself, trust me."

"Suit yourself pal," Kurogane replied. "Guess we're going to have to put this song on hold for right now. Hopefully tomorrow, Scream doesn't decide to put a damper on our plans…"

"There hasn't been any Scream activity for two days now, so I'm sure we'll be fine… for now," Kuro-Kuro replied.

**Bang, bang!**

Tsubasa bashed two pans together loudly, getting their attention, "Alright, that's enough. You all can talk about this concert later on but right now, I need you to eat your breakfast. After all, it is the most important meal of the day, right?"

Kurogane, Akane and Ryuko immediately sat down and began gobbling up their breakfast, Tsubasa smiling widely in response, "Thank you."

* * *

As the clock struck midnight, Voice Scream leapt onto the high peak of the mountain and making her way into Scream Mountain. Upon entering, she was met by Arfione, who was laying on an old beat up, stained couch in his civilian form. It almost appeared ancient.

"Voice Scream. How is your mission going?"

Voice Scream giggled as she sashayed over towards human Arfione, "Of course Master. I have the Target in my grasp. I'm sure I'll be able to convert her into a Scream within a day."

Arfione nodded his head, smiling a little, "Good, good. I expect you won't disappoint me like the others. Remember our goal is to convert Targets into Scream, so that new Scream can be born."

Voice Scream giggled evilly. "I surely won't, Master Arfione." With that, Voice Scream disappeared, off into the starry night…

* * *

Since the event between her and Voice Scream, Akira had been kind of baffled and confused on the appearance of the monster and why in the world would she want to help her out with her… illness? And why did she call her a "Target"? Since she couldn't wrap her finger around it, she decided to watch a little TV to get her mind off of the subject.

Currently, Akira was in the living room, lying on the yellow sofa as she flipped through the channels, looking for something interesting to watch. However, nothing seemed to grab her interest as all she could think about was the monster and her promise.

"…I wonder if it will really help me…" Her thoughts were soon interrupted when Finn walked into the living room with a towel with a design of blooming Sakura tree petals floating around, draped on his right shoulder.

"Hey Akira, your bath is prepared," Finn stated, not sure of how his client was feeling after the devastating news she was given earlier on in the evening.

Akira forced a fake smile upon her face, "Thank you very much, Finn-san."

Akira made her way towards her hotel room's bathroom, taking the towel that Finn had for her. Once she was inside of the bathroom, she locked it. She then opened the curtain to the bathtub, revealing a sparkling white tub with a smooth rubber purple mat inside. She ignored the fancy detail of the tub and moved towards the knob and twisted it towards the left and let the water run as she began to strip nude. That's when…

"Well, hello Target…" Akira silently screamed when she saw Voice Scream (in her civilian form) sitting on top of the sink, next to her with a grin plastered on her face. The young pop idol pressed her back against the wall, fear beginning to swell up in her eyes. The girl in front of Akira hopped off the bathroom sink and walked towards Akira.

"Calm down Akira, it's just me, Voice Scream," spoke the young lady, now known as Voice Scream. In her civilian form, she wore a black dress with black stockings and flats. Her eye colour was black and she wore a black hoodie over the black dress. Lastly, she wore two earrings, which had the design of skull and bones and an eye patch on her right eye.

Akira calmed down a little once the girl announced her true name to her, "Oh, it's just you… please refrain from scaring me like that again."

Voice Scream giggled again, "I apologize. That wasn't my attention at all. I just wanted to stop by and inform you about the concert tomorrow."

"What about it?" Akira asked.

"Well, I want you to meet me before the pre-concert event takes place. Oh and lastly, I need to give you these." Voice Scream pulled out a pair of high-tech earpieces, "You'll need these to… communicate with me."

Akira frowned at the slight pause in the strange woman's words but she let it slide and accepted the earpieces she was given, "Okay. Sounds like a plan. Is that all?"

Before Voice Scream could reply, the two heard banging at the door. "Akira! Are you alright?! I heard screaming coming from inside!"

Akira replied quickly, "Yes, I'm alright Finn-san! I just saw a… saw a bug. That's all."

Voice Scream giggled as she saw it was time to take her leave, "Well I've overstayed my welcome. Until then, my precious Target…" Voice Scream suddenly transformed back into her monster form and disappeared, leaving Akira.

* * *

"Wake up, Kurogane…" a voice soothing called. _Whose voice is that? _Kurogane asked himself as groggily opened his eyes. What he saw next made him leap out of bed at full speed. "AHHHH!"

**CRASH!**

Kurogane fell to the floor, falling on the carpet with a thud. After a few moments of wiping his eyes to make sure he was sure of what he saw, he picked himself up and looked at who was in front of him. "Koji… what the hell are you wearing?"

In front of the leader of the Riderz was Koji, who was wearing a blue t-shirt with Akira's face plastered on the front of it. On the back of the shirt, it read: "Akira Kamiya, coming right at ya~!" Next, he wore a blue cap with another picture of Akira in a blue sparkling dress, singing into a microphone. He wore several wristbands with designs of Akira's hands forming a heart on each of them. Lastly, he wore a gigantic blue foam hand with a photo of the pop idol in a swimsuit tapped on it. He was completely decked out on Kamiya Akira merchandise.

"Come on Kurogane. Don't hate on my Kamiya Akira stuff? Do I hate on your obsession with The Beatles and Aerosmith?" Koji frowned playfully.

"I could care less if you hate on my obsession. But anyways, let's get back to you. Why are you even wearing a giant foam hand? We aren't even going to a baseball game."

"Does it matter?" Koji replied as he crossed his arms together. Kurogane sighed as he knew that he wasn't going to win against his other best friend, "I guess it doesn't. I should start getting ready for the pre-concert event…"

Koji nodded, "Yes, you should. Now onward to the bath with you! We must not waste time any longer!" Kurogane chuckled as he grabbed his towel from their closet,_ He sure is hyped for today._

* * *

Shibuya 109 was practically packed with thousands- no, millions- of Akira Kamiya fans. Shibuya 109 was a department store located in Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan. Kurogane and the gang were all gathered in a long line, waiting to get inside of the store to attend Akira Kamiya's pre-concert album-signing session. Currently, the whole gang wore in different clothes.

Tsubasa wore black jeans and a regular white t-shirt under his usual black leather jacket. His hair was now greased upwards, making it appear as if it was spiky. On his wrist were a burgundy leather watch and pair of white sneakers and black socks.

Ryuko wore black baggy and wore a yellow t-shirt with the number 21 on the back in white. On her wrists were yellow wrist bands. Lastly, she wore a pair of white sneakers with black stripes.

Akane wore golden earrings in both of her ears with her green hair tied behind her back in a ponytail. She was currently wearing a pink spaghetti strap tank top with black shorts. On her wrists were golden bracelets.

Lastly, Kurogane now wore a red t-shirt, which had the emblem of a flying phoenix. Over the red shirt was a red hoodie. He wore blue denim jeans and a pair of black and white Converses. In his pocket was the MusicDriver, which housed the Musical Spirits.

Koji still wore his Akira Kamiya merchandise. Koji's face had a grin plastered on it. He couldn't believe he was about to meet his number one idol and crush in the world! He was practically bouncing in anticipation, "This is so surreal! I never thought it'd be a day when I'd get to attend a Kamiya concert! An actual Akira-!"

His fast rambling was quickly interrupted by Tsubasa, who slapped his hand on Koji's mouth. "Of course a pervert like you are excited."

Akane frowned, "Don't be so rude, Tsubasa. Let Koji have his moment. He has been awaiting this for as long as he's been a fan."

Mo-Mo appeared beside Koji, "_Pfft, who wouldn't want to jump for joy upon meeting such a female?"_

"Me," Tsubasa dryly responded, finally lifting his hand off of Koji's mouth.

"_Sorry, but I'd have to agree with Tsubasa on this one," Kuro-Kuro spoke, "The girl's nothing special. From what I've heard of her 'Hime Hime Doki Doki Shine Shine' song…"_

"Hime Hime Shining!" corrected Koji.

Kuro-Kuro rolled his eyes, _"Fine, whatever. From what I've heard of that 'Hime Hime Shining' song, I don't think she's all that good. Annoying if I do say so myself_."

Kurogane grinned as he crossed his arms, "Ever heard of 'to each their own'?"

"He does have a fair point," Ryuko responded.

"_Maybe," Ki-Ki spoke appearing next to Ryuko, "But she doesn't seem have bad. I mean, I'm sure she has other really enjoyable songs."_

"Thank you Ki-Ki, for being the only sensible one around here!" Koji cried as he knelt down to hug the yellow lioness but passed right through her. He then started hugging the air, trying to find the spirit, only earning weird stares from the other fans waiting in line to get into the department store.

* * *

While Kurogane and the gang were waiting outside for the album signing event to commence, there was something going on the lady's room. Akira was currently standing in front of the mirror, appearing to be waiting for someone. Suddenly, Voice Scream, in her human form, appeared next to Akira, making the young idol jump to the side in surprise.

"Don't scare me like that!" Akira cried out as she caught her breath, "You nearly made me pass out!"

Voice Scream huffed at her, "Shh, if you're loud, that manager of yours will interrupt us."

Akira nodded, agreeing, "Right. So… is the operation still a-go? Or not?"

Voice Scream nodded with a wide smile as she handed over a black earpiece. Akira accepted it, but stared down at it in confusion.

"Why are you giving me this? I already have an earpiece to use," Akira explained as she pointed at the pink earpiece on her left ear. Voice Scream shook her head as she reached over to Akira and took off the pink earpiece, "No, no. This earpiece won't do. Only this one if you want the plan to result in success."

Upon taking the pink earpiece, she sung lowly, an ominous ebb and flow going through her voice. This caused the earpiece to react and explode, shattering it into a few pieces. Voice Scream tossed the pieces onto the floor and looked back towards Akira, "Now that that's out of the way…"

Voice Scream placed the black earpiece onto Akira's left eye, where the now-destroyed earpiece was last placed, and stepped back to get a good luck at Akira. Akira's new black earpiece complimented her outfit that she wore now. She wore her hair to the side with a black butterfly bow. She wore a black and white dress with black flat heels. To complete her appearance, she wore black stockings.

"Well don't you look fetching?" Voice Scream spoke with a grin. Suddenly, there was banging at the door. Voice Scream groaned, knowing it was Finn. "Goddamn that human…" Voice Scream muttered before changing into her Scream form, "I guess that's my cue to leave. But before I leave, make sure whenever you're about to sing, to tap the earpiece twice. Let's just call it our little… signal," Before Akira could respond, Voice Scream was already nowhere to be found.

"Akira, are you ready to start?" Finn asked from behind the door. There was a hint of sadness dripping from his voice. He didn't know how Akira felt about this whole entire concert. That night when he and Akira had gotten back to the hotel, they discussed the concert. When he decided to call off the entire concert so Akira's voice could recover, she surprisingly rejected his offer. Ever since then, he thought maybe she was pushing herself despite her vocal issues, which worried him to no end.

Akira breathed in and out before replying with a cheery, "Yep, Finn-san! I'm ready!" As Akira made her way towards the door, she suddenly saw her earpiece gleam a vibrant purple. It made her feel uneasy, but she ignored it and kept walking…

* * *

Outside of Shibuya 109, Aka-Aka suddenly appeared out of the MusicDriver, floating around Kurogane. Kurogane could tell by the look on his face, something was amiss. He easily guessed.

"So you felt it to?" Aoi-Aoi said, a concerned atmosphere starting to arise around the gang. Aka-Aka frowned, "It was very faint, but I felt Scream activity coming from… inside of this store…"

* * *

**\- *cue Ending #1: _7 Seven _by Flow x Granrodeo* -**

* * *

**(The last image becomes still as the screen is covered with five guitar picks. Scene then shifts to show us the next episode)**

**NEXT TIME ON: KAMEN RIDER MUSICIAN!**

**Akira Kamiya's first ever concert in Japan has finally started!**

**_"Are you all ready, fans of Japan?!"_**

**However, it doesn't go off without a hitch.**

**_ "Oh no… she's corrupting everyone with heavy metal!" _**

**Will Musician be able to save Akira and everyone from Voice?**

_**"I've gotta stop her!"**_

**Or will Voice Scream succeed in creating a whole army of Scream?**

**_"Yes! Bow to heavy metal! Akira!"_**

**Find out on the next episode of Kamen Rider Musician! **

**_"BASS FORM!_"**


End file.
